


Kuka muukaan?

by Storithiana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storithiana/pseuds/Storithiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siriuksen ja Remuksen suhde kokee muutaman mutkan kautta seitsemännen luokan aikana suuren muutoksen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kesätylsyyttä

Turhautuneena Sirius potkaisi edessään polulla olevaa kiveä. Se vierähti viereiseen ojaan ja kuului molskahdus. Pojan hiukset ja vaatteet olivat jo kastuneet läpimäriksi puolisen tuntia kestäneen sateen takia mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää. Sateen kaltainen pikkuseikka ei haitannut mitään. Kotiin tultuaan hän luultavasti saisi kuulla huudot vaatteidensa turmelemisesta ja vilustumiselle altistumisesta. Ja sen jälkeen hänelle kerrottaisiin, kuinka hän oli muutenkin pettymys Mustien suvulle, toisin kuin Regulus, joka teki aina kaiken oikein. Eihän kultainen Regulus noin vain lähtisi sateessa vaeltelemaan ties minne.  
  
Kesälomaa oli kaksi viikkoa jäljellä, ja Sirius oikeastaan odotti innolla sen loppumista. Kotona hän ei missään tapauksessa aikaa halunnut viettää, Jamesille hän ei voinut mennä sillä tämä oli loppuloman sukulaisillaan Irlannissa. Peter oli koko elokuun perheensä kanssa Ranskassa. Remukselle hän olisi mielellään mennyt, jos hänellä ei olisi koko ajan ollut sellainen tunne, että Remuksen vanhemmat eivät pitäneet hänestä ollenkaan. Remuskaan ei ollut oikein oma itsensä kotona hänen vanhempiensa ollessa läsnä, hän oli paljon varautuneempi ja alakuloisempi. Ja Remuksen pyytäminen Kalmanhanaukiolle ei olisi käynyt Siriuksen vanhemmille, Orion ja Walburga eivät oikein hyväksyneet ketään muita Siriuksen ystävää kuin Jamesin. James oli puhdasverinen ja hyvästä suvusta. Remuksen äiti taas oli jästisyntyinen, ja Piskuilanin suvusta Mustat eivät pitäneet. Siriuksen siis täytyi varmaankin vaan jaksaa odottaa koulun alkuun asti nähdäkseen ystävänsä.  
  
Sirius vilkaisi rannekelloaan, se näytti vasta viittä. Hän voisi ilmiintyä Lontooseen ja poiketa vaikka Vuotavassa noidankattilassa ajankuluksi. Jos siellä vaikka olisi joku mukava tylypahkalaistyttö, josta saisi seuraa täksi illaksi. Mutta Sirius hylkäsi jälkimmäisen ajatuksensa melkein heti. Ei kukaan tyttö pystyisi nyt korvaamaan muita kelmejä, hän kaipasi ystäviään, ei satunnaista naispuolista seuraa.  
  
Vuotavassa noidankattilassa oli paljon ihmisiä. Hän ei näköjään ollut ainoa, joka oli paennut sadetta sisätiloihin. Tilattuaan tuopillisen kermakaljan Sirius alkoi etsiä tyhjää pöytää. Hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt tungoksesta sellaista, joten hän istuutui pöytään, jonka toisessa päässä istui nuhjuisen näköinen vanha mies tuliviskipullo edessään. Mies ei kiinnittänyt Siriukseen mitään huomiota, joten Siriuskin jätti hänet huomioimatta.  
  
~  
  
Sänky natisi kun Remus istuutui siihen purren huultaan. Täysikuuta edeltävä aika ei muutenkaan ollut helppoa, särky yltyi välillä sietämättömäksi, eivätkä särkylääkkeet tietenkään auttaneet, sekä itsensä hillitseminen joissain tilanteissa oli todella hankalaa. James, Sirius ja Peter olivat jo oppineet sen, ettei Remusta kannattanut ärsyttää tai suututtaa noin viikkoa ennen täysikuuta, jos ei halunnut satuttaa itseään. Remus ei voinut itselleen mitään, hänen suuttuessa susi vain helposti otti vallan ja hän saattoi tehdä jotain väkivaltaista.   
  
Mutta ei Remuksen isä sitä ymmärtänyt. Hän kohteli poikaansa aina samalla tavalla, oli mikä aika kuusta tahansa. Remuksella oli enää vain hämärä muistikuva siitä, milloin John Lupin oli kohdellut häntä viimeksi kuten hänen käsityksensä mukaan tavallisesti isät kohtelevat lapsiaan. Se oli ollut ennen, kuin ihmissusi oli purrut Remusta.  
  
Ei Remuksen isä hänelle oikeastaan ilkeä ollut. Remusta vain satutti se, että hänen oma isänsä ei puhunut hänelle melkein koskaan, ja jos puhui, äänestä kuuli pelon ja inhon. Hänen isänsä käytös sai hänet pahemmin hajalle, kuin mikään muu.  
  
Vähitellen hän oli itsekin alkanut ajatella kuten isänsä. Hän oli vaarallinen ja hänelle ei kannattanut puhua, hänelle ei kannattanut olla ystävällinen, ei ihmissudesta olisi mitään hyötyä. Siksi Remukselta oli mennyt muiden kelmien saatua selville hänen olevan ihmissusi muutama kuukausi hyväksyä se, että he siitä huolimatta halusivat olla hänen ystäviään. Se oli täysin vastoin hänen käsitystään itsestään. Hänenhän piti olla luonnonoikku, jonka kanssa kukaan ei halunnut olla tekemisissä jos tiesi totuuden hänestä. Välillä hän vieläkin tunsi itsensä hieman epävarmaksi ystäviensä seurassa ja pelkäsi, että jonain päivänä he hylkäisivät hänet. Vaikkei niin ikinä tulisikaan käymään, sillä James, Sirius ja Peter ihan oikeasti välittivät Remuksesta. _Eikö se, että he ryhtyivät animaagiksi, ole tarpeeksi hyvä todiste siitä?_ Remus muistutti usein itselleen.  
  
Yhtä asiaa Remus ei kuitenkaan antanut itsensä tehdä. Rakastua. Siitä koituisi kuitenkin vain harmia. Vaikka kelmit ehkä olivatkin hänen ystäviään, ei kukaan haluaisi hänen kanssaan seurustella, varsinkaan enää sitten kun sai selville totuuden Remuksesta. Silloin Remuksen oma ja toisen sydän särkyisi. Aina kun muut puhuivat jostain tytöstä - James Lilystä tai Sirius ja Peter jostain muusta - Remus istui vain hiljaa ja sanomatta mitään. Muut kelmit olivat arvanneet mistä se johtui. Välillä he väänsivät vitsiä siitä, jos Remus vaikka erehtyi katsomaan jotain tyttöä hieman kauemmin, mutta vakavasti kukaan heistä ei osannut asiasta hänelle puhua.  
  
Remuksen äiti ei sentään vältellyt häntä samalla lailla kuin hänen isänsä. Oli hänelläkin välillä hankaluuksia siinä, miten poikaansa kohtelisi, mutta paremmin hän kuitenkin asiaan suhtautui. Hän muutenkin tuntui olevan paljon suvaitsevampi erilaisia asioita kohtaan. Helen Lupin kuitenkin hieman pelkäsi aviomiestään, ja sen takia tämän ollessa läsnä hän kohteli poikaansa kuten miehensäkin.  
  
Remus kuuli vaimeasti vanhempiensa keskustelevan jostakin alakerrassa. Hän alkoi kuunnella tarkemmin ja erotti puheen seasta oman nimensä. Tietysti. Hän huokaisi syvään.  
  
~  
  
Siinä vaiheessa, kun noin nelikymppinen humalassa oleva nainen yritti iskeä Siriuksen, hän totesi olleensa kuppilassa tarpeeksi kauan ja että oli aika lähteä. Kello oli kuitenkin niin paljon, että hänen vanhempansa olivat jo nukkumassa, joten hän todennäköisesti välttyisi sen pahemmalta saarnalta ja huutamiselta. Aamulla he eivät nimittäin enää jaksaneet huomauttaa Siriukselle hänen katoamisestaan, varsinkin kun se oli nykyään niin arkipäiväistä.  
  
Oljokaan ei ollut enää hereillä, tai sitten se oli vain hiippaillut ullakolle mutisemaan itsekseen tai tekemään muuta oljomaista. Keittiön pöydälle oli jäänyt muutama viinirypäle kulhoon, ja Sirius nappasi niistä pari. Sitten hän suuntasi omaan huoneeseensa. Siellä hän riisui itsensä alusvaatteisilleen ja rojahti sänkyynsä nukahtaen melkein välittömästi. Hän oli aina omannut hyvät unenlahjat.  
  
~  
  
Kuten aina, Remus taas tiedosti näkevänsä unta, muttei pystynyt pakottamaan itseään heräämään eikä pystynyt hallitsemaan unen tapahtumia mitenkään. Se oli raastavaa, varsinkin kun hän tiesi, mitä unessa tulisi tapahtumaan. Hän oli nähnyt samaa unta, painajaista oikeastaan, jo monta kertaa, noin vuoden ajan.  
  
Oli täysikuu ja hän juoksi sutena kotitalonsa takana olevassa suuressa metsässä. Metsässä ei näkynyt muita, mutta jonkin matkaa Remuksen edellä juoksi kolme henkilöä, ihmissusi pystyi haistamaan ne tarkalla nenällään. Hän jahtasi heitä. Remus tiesi mitä unessa tulisi seuraavaksi tapahtumaan. Kaikki oli epäselvää ja hämärää, kun ihmissusi juoksi ketterästi puiden välistä ja kantojen yli. Siinä vaiheessa, kun kolme häntä karkuun juoksevaa hahmoa tulivat näkyviin, suden aistit tarkentuivat ja uni muuttui todellisemman tuntuiseksi.  
  
Kuten jokaisessa samanlaisessa unessa, Sirius, James ja Peter eivät jostain syystä olleet animaagimuodossa, vaan juoksivat Remusta pakoon naureskellen ja ihmisinä. Eivätkö he tajunneet, että Remus saisi heidät kiinni hetkenä minä hyvänsä, ja heille kävisi huonosti? Ainakin yhdelle heistä. Edellisellä viikolla hänen nähdessä tätä samaa unta se oli ollut James, jonka hän oli saanut kiinni.  
  
Remuksen teki mieli huutaa, mutta suden suusta kuului vain uhkaavaa murinaa ja eläin kiihdytti tahtiaan. Muutamalla pitkällä askeleella se saavutti Siriuksen ja ponkaisi vauhtia loikatakseen tämän päälle. James kääntyi katsomaan, mitä tapahtui ja huudahti kauhistuneena.  
  
Remus heräsi omaan tukahtuneeseen huutoonsa ja siihen, että hän puri tyynyä. Mitä jos joskus kävisi oikeasti niin kuin hänen painajaisessaan aina tapahtui? Mitä jos hän tappaisi jonkun ystävistään sutena, kun ei pystynyt hallitsemaan itseään? Tai purisi niin, että toisesta tulisi myös ihmissusi?  
  
Uni muistutti Remusta toisestakin asiasta, joka oli hieman ristiriitainen hänen äskeisten ajatustensa kanssa. Hän kaipasi kovasti ystäviään. Hän päätti kirjoittaa jollekin heistä, että saisi edes jotain muuta ajateltavaa kuin painajaisensa ja huoli siitä, että hän vielä jonain päivänä tappaisi jonkun.  
  
~  
  
Sirius oli juuri oman huoneensa ikkunalaudalla katsellen ulos, kun Remuksen pöllö liihotti kattojen ylitse hänen luokseen. Hän irrotti kirjeen pöllön nilkasta ja rapsutti sitä hetken aikaa niskasta, ennen kuin avasi kirjeen ja ryhtyi lukemaan sitä. Hymy nousi Siriuksen huulille vähitellen hänen lukiessa kirjettä.  
  
 _Hei Anturajalka!_  
  
Toivottavasti sinulla ei ole ollut lähipäivinä yhtä tylsää kuin minulla. Onneksi koulu alkaa pian, sillä minä en jaksa enää kahta viikkoa kauempaa tätä homehtumista ja tylsistymistä täällä maaseudulla. Ilman seuraa kaikki on hieman tylsää, ja (sinä varmasti naurat kun luet tämän lauseen lopun) minulla on ikävä koulun kirjastoa, sillä meillä ei ole kotona mitään mielenkiintoisia kirjoja.  
  
Miten sinulla menee kotona? Ovatko Oljo ja muut perheenjäsenesi olleet ihmisiksi? Minä tulisin mielelläni käymään teillä, mutta en usko, että vanhempasi oikein pitäisivät siitä. Jollet sinä halua tulla käymään täällä - mikä olisi todella mukavaa -, pitää kai vain odotella, että koulu alkaa.  
  
Minun täytyy nyt lopettaa, minun kuulemma pitäisi mennä aamiaiselle, jotta ehdin sen jälkeen mennä auttamaan äitiä kellarin lattian korjaamisessa. Eikö senkin voisi taikomalla hoitaa?  
  
   Kuutamo  
  
Luettuaan Remuksen kirjeen hän harkitsi hetken aikaa siihen vastaamista. Mutta sitten hänen mieleensä tuli, että olisi paljon mukavampaa mennä Remukselle ja jutella hänelle kasvokkain. Olihan Remuskin kirjeessään sanonut haluavansa nähdä hänet, ja että hän voisi mennä käymään Lupineilla. Viis Remuksen vanhemmista, mitä siitä jos he eivät vaikuttaneet pitävän hänestä, Remustahan hän oli menossa tapaamaan eikä heitä! Ja jos herra ja rouva Lupinia niin hänen läsnäolonsa ärsytti, niin voisivathan he Remuksen kanssa jonnekin muuallekin mennä. Ei heidän ollut pakko Lupineiden talossa olla.  
  
Sirius ilmoitti vanhemmilleen menevänsä jonnekin ulos, joskaan Orion ja Walburga eivät kiinnittäneet siihen mitään huomiota.  
  
~  
  
Remus kieltämättä hieman yllättyi, kun hän istuskellessaan talonsa kuistilla kuuli hieman kauempaa hiljaisen poksahduksen ja hetken päästä Siriuksen kävelevän häntä kohti. Tummatukkaisen pojan epävarma ilme muuttui virneeksi hänen nähdessä Remuksen hölmistyneet kasvot.  
  
“Sirius? Oletko sinä ihan totta siinä?” hän kysyi epäuskoisesti ja naurahti. Hän nousi ylös ja juoksi Siriuksen luokse. Tämä kaappasi hänet hymyillen veljelliseen rutistukseen.  
  
“Kyllähän minä taidan tässä olla. Mukava nähdä sinua, Kuutamo”, Sirius mutisi Remuksen korvaan. Vähitellen Remuksen hämmennys muuttui puhtaaksi iloksi, kun hän käsitti, että hänen ystävänsä oli siinä hänen edessään ja oli tullut tänne hänen luokseen.  
  
“Niin sinuakin”, Remus sanoi iloisena astuessaan kauemmas. Siriuskaan ei voinut hillitä hymyään. “Noh, mikä tuo sinut tänne keskelle korpea?”  
  
“Sinä tietysti, höpsö. Ja se sinun kirjeesi. Ajattelin, että olisi mukavampaa ilmestyä tänne kuin vain lähettää kirje takaisin.”  
  
“Ohhoh. Mistä lähtien sinä olet osannut ajatella asiat noin viisaasti?” Remus kysyi esitellen kauhistunutta. Sirius tuhahti, olematta kuitenkaan aidosti ärsyyntynyt.  
  
“Kai se kauan yksin oleminen pistää ajattelemaan asioita ja aikuistumaan. Oljosta tai Reguluksesta ei nimittäin oikein ole seuraksi”, hän vastasi vinosti hymyillen. Todellakin, Oljon tai Reguluksen kanssa ei voinut käydä samanlaisia sarkastisia keskusteluja kuten Remuksen kanssa.  
  
“Mitä? Sirius Mustako aikuistunut? Tiedätkö sinä edes, mitä se tarkoittaa?” Sirius nauroi ja syöksyi Remuksen kimppuun. Hän yritti kaataa vaaleampitukkaisen pojan, mutta tämä taistelu hyvin vastaan. Molemmat nauroivat.  
  
“Väitätkö sinä muka, että minä olisin joku lapsi?”  
  
“Väitän, ainakin käytöksesi perusteella”, Remus nauroi. He todellakin käyttäytyivät silloin tällöin kuin lapset. Pieni tappelu ja nahistelu piristi ja sai paremmalle tuulelle. Ja se oli aina ollut kelmeille tapa osoittaa kiintymystä. Eiväthän he nyt sortuneet söpöjen puhumiseen, halailuun ja muuhun pehmoiluun.  
  
“No voitko sanoa itseäsi miksikään aikuiseksi?” Sirius kysyi toiselta pojalta, joka parhaillaan yritti kädellään repiä hänen toista jalkaansa maasta ja puri hänen olkapäätään.  
  
“En, enkä ole koskaan väittänytkään niin”, Remus vastasi ja onnistui irrottamaan Siriuksen jalan maasta. Tämä menetti tasapainonsa ja mätkähti maahan vetäen Remuksen mukanaan.  
  
~  
  
Helen Lupin ei voinut olla hymähtämättä katsellessaan ikkunasta hänen poikansa ja Sirius Mustan leikillistä tappelua. He näyttivät olevan hyviä ystäviä keskenään, todella läheisiä. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Remuksen katsovan ketään muuta niin iloisena ja toisaalta, niin pelokkaana siitä, että joutuisi luopumaan ystävästään. Hän ei tiennyt, minkälainen suhde Siriuksella  oli vanhempiinsa - melko huono kuitenkin, niin hän oli pojan jutuista päätellyt - mutta Mustien perheen vanhemmista hän tiesi sen verran, että hän todella toivoi, ettei Sirius olisi samanlainen. Mustat olivat hyvin tarkkoja tuttavistaan ja halveksivat avoimesti Lupineja, koska Helen sattui olemaan jästisyntyinen. Mitä jos Orion ja Walburga Musta joskus käskisivät Siriuksen hylätä Remuksen, koska tämä ei ollut tarpeeksi hyvää seuraa Mustan perheen esikoiselle? Mitä jos Sirius tottelisi? Silloin Remus todella menisi hajalle, se olisi tälle liikaa.  
  
Remus ja Sirius nousivat maasta yhä naureskellen ja suuntasivat vierekkäin kävellen sekä jutellen metsää kohti. Helen käveli pois ikkunan ääreltä hyräillen hiljaisesti.  
  
~  
  
“No, mutta miten sinun lomasi on mennyt näin naisrintamalla?” Sirius kysyi virnuillen Remukselta. He istuivat metsässä isolla kivellä ja katselivat, kuinka sorsanpoikaset leikkivät muutaman metrin päässä olevalla lammella. Remus tuhahti.  
  
“Hah hah. Sinähän se meidän naistenmies olet, sinulla varmaan on kuitenkin jotain kerrottavaa”, hän mutisi vinosti hymyillen. Hänen yllätyksekseen Sirius kohautti olkiaan.  
  
“No jaa, en nyt tiedä. Eilen Vuotavassa noidankattilassa joku nelikymppinen naikkonen yritti selvästi iskeä minut, muttei se ole mitään mainitsemisen arvoista…” Sirius selitti ja Remus naurahti.  
  
“Eikö ihan totta mitään muuta?” Remus kysyi esittäen huolestunutta. Ja oli hän kieltämättä hieman yllättynyt, mistä lähtien Sirius oli keksinyt kesiksi muuta tekemistä kuin jonkun tytön piirittämisen ja sitten jättämisen kesäloman lopulla? Alkukesästäkään Sirius ei ollut osoittanut mitään kiinnostusta ketään jästityttöä kohtaan. Jamesin naapuriinkin oli muuttanut aivan loman alussa kauniit heidän ikäisensä kaksostytöt, muttei Sirius ollut osoittanut minkäänlaisia kiinnostuksen merkkejä.  
  
“Ei, ihan oikeasti. Pidät kai minua hulluna, mutta en minä koe mitään tarvetta olla koko ajan piirittämässä jotain tyttöä, ei minulle ole ongelma olla kuukausi tai pari sinkkuna ilman mitään sutinaa jonkun kanssa.”  
  
“En minä sinua hulluna pidä, se ei vain oikein ole sinun tyylistäsi. Minne se vanha kunnon naistenmies Sirius on jäänyt?”  
  
“Pistetään sekin aikuistumisen piikkiin”, Sirius sanoi nauraen itsekin hieman. Hän? Aikuistunut?  
  
“Sovitaan sitten niin”; Remus sanoi hymyillen ja kohotti katseensa taivaalle. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin siitä, kuinka kauniilta taivas ja pienet pumpulipilvet näyttivät, mutta jätti sanomatta, sillä Sirius olisi kuitenkin vääntänyt siitä jotakin vitsiä.  
  
~  
  
Istuutuessaan jonkin nuhjuisen jästibaarin pöydän ääreen Siriusta odottelemaan Remus pohti varmaan jo sadannen kerran, että mitä ihmettä hän oikein ajatteli suostuessaan tähän. Siriuksen kanssa juomaan lähtiessä tapahtui aina jotakin. Jotakin, joka ei enää tuntunut niin kovin fiksulta aamulla. Sitä paitsi, Remuksella oli todella huono viinapää. Hänen ja Siriuksen baarikäyntien takia hänellä ei ollut kovin hyviä kokemuksia jästien alkoholijuomista.  
  
“Remus, älä viitsi näyttää noin nyrpeältä. Tästä tulee varmasti sinunkin mielestä hauskaa”, Sirius sanoi istuutuessaan hänen viereensä, ottaen kasvoilleen koiranpentuilmeen, joka yritti näyttää säälittävältä. Remus naurahti ja kohautti olkiaan.  
  
“En minä näytä nyrpeältä. Minua vain huolestuttaa, että mitä tästä tulee. Sinun hulluista ideoista ei katsos koskaan tiedä”, hän selitti ja oli saanut kasvoilleen jo pienen hymyn. Nuorehko, tummatukkainen naistarjoilija toi heidän eteensä korkeat lasit jotakin, mitä Remus ei tunnistanut. Ehkä olikin parempi niin. Sitäkään Remus ei ehkä halunnut tietää, miten Sirius oli saanut uskoteltua tarjoilijalle, että he olivat täysi-ikäisiä.  
  
Sirius mutisi kiitokset tarjoilijalle ja väläytti tälle hurmaavan hymyn. Tarjoilija käveli takaisin tiskille välittämättä Siriuksesta. Sirius kääntyi Remuksen puoleen ja sanoi: “Minun ideathan ovat mahtavia. Ajattele nyt kuinka tylsää sinun elämäsi olisi ilman minua!”  
  
Remus nauroi ja jätti vastaamatta Siriukselle. Se oli kieltämättä kyllä totta, että Remuksen elämä olisi paljon tylsempää ilman Siriusta. Vaikkei Remus halunnutkaan Siriuksen tietävän hänen olevan sitä mieltä. Remus hörppäsi edessään olevasta lasista ja yllätyksekseen huomasi juoman maistuvan hyvältä. Sirius huomasi hänen yllättyneisyytensä ja hymyili tietäväisesti.  
  
“Katso nyt, sinä epäilit sitäkin, että miltä tuo juoma maistuu. Sinun täytyisi luottaa minuun enemmän!” Sirius sanoi olematta kuitenkaan täysin tosissaan ja nosti lasinsa käteensä. “Kippis!”  
  
“Kippis!” Remus sanoi naurahtaen. Ehkä loppuillasta tulisi sittenkin mukava. Ja parempi tapa tämä oli viettää aikaa kuin tylsistyä kotona ilman muuta tekemistä kuin tylsien kirjojen lukeminen. Eikä hänen vanhempansa edes välittäneet, vaikka hän olisi koko yön Siriuksen kanssa jossakin. Ei heitä kiinnostanut, missä hän oli. Varsinkaan hänen isäänsä.  
  
~  
  
“Ant… anterojalk… anturajalka, missä s-sinä olet?” Remus kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen siristellen silmiään. Hän ei nähnyt Siriusta missään, vaikka tämän epätasainen hengitys kyllä kuului jostain hänen edestään. Ulkona kai vaan oli niin pimeää, että näkeminen oli hankalaa, Remus pohti.  
  
“Täällähän sinä… ei kun siis minä, entä missä sinä?” Sirius kysyi ja huitoi käsillään, jotta Remus huomaisi hänet. Vaaleatukkainen poika hoiperteli hänen luokseen ja tarttui toista poikaa olkapäistä.  
  
“Tässä.”  
  
“Ai. Niin lähellä.”  
  
“Joo. Minä tulin tähän juuri”, Remus sanoi ja muutaman sekunnin päästä purskahti nauruun. Sirius kurtisti kulmiaan. “Juuri, tajuatko? Se… puun juuri! Minä t-tulin tähän juuri! Miten minä voin tulla tähän… tänne näin puun juuri!”  
  
“Remush”, Sirius sanoi ja tökkäsi naureskelevaa Remusta nenänpäähän. “Sinä olet ihan outo. Vaikka minä… henkilöitä… ihmisiä siis, yleinmiten… useensa… yleensä ja useimmiten ymmärrän, sinua minä en aina ihan tajua. Miten sinä voit olla muka puun juuri?”  
  
“En minä puun juuri ole, vaan… en minä enää muista”, Remus sanoi surullisena, sillä hän oli unohtanut, mitä hän juuri äsken selittämällään jutulla tarkoitti.  
  
Sirius oli sanomassa jotakin, mutta sulkikin suunsa ja istahti mutaiseen maahan. Hän viittoili Remusta istumaan viereensä. Remus istuutui ja kohotti kulmiaan kysyvänä.  
  
“Remush, minua väsyttää.”  
  
“No nuku sitten”, Remus naurahti. Sirius katseli häntä pää kallellaan mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. “No mitä? Etkö sinä haluakaan nukkua?”  
  
“Haluan. Mutta… haluaisin että sinä nukkuisit kanssani. Kaikki, nukkuminenkin, on tylsää yksin”, Sirius selitti.  
  
“No sitten minä nukun sinun kanssasi”, Remus vastasi istuutui Siriuksen viereen. Sirius hymyili tyytyväisenä kaatui maahan makaamaan vetäen Remuksen mukaansa. Sirius nukahti melkein heti käperryttyään Remuksen kainaloon. Remus tuijotteli muutaman minuutin ajan tähtiä miettien kuinka kauniita ja kaukaisia ne ovat ja nukahti sitten hänkin.


	2. Matkailua

“Mitä hemmettiä?” oli ensimmäinen asia, joka Siriuksen suusta pääsi hänen herättyään. Mitä ihmettä hän teki Remuksen kainalossa jossain keskellä metsää maaten mutavellissä? Lisäksi hänen päätään särki ja Remus nukkui vieläkin. Hän yritti nousta istumaan, mutta Remuksen käsi kiertyi hänen ympärilleen tiukasti.  
  
“Hemmetin hemmetti…” Sirius mutisi, väänsi Remuksen käden irti ympäriltään nousi istumaan. Tämä tuhisi ja käänsi kylkeään, ollen ilmeisesti vieläkin sikeässä unessa.  
  
Sirius katseli ympärilleen yrittäen tunnistaa paikan, jossa he olivat. Mutta ympäristö ei näyttänyt yhtään tutulta. Hän muisti heidän olleen Lontoon keskustassa eräässä jästibaarissa ja siellä oloon kyllästyttyään lähteneet kävelemään ympäri Lontoota. Jossain vaiheessa he sitten kai olivat päätyneet, tai ilmiintyneet, kaupungin laidalle. Jos he edes olivat jossain lähellä Lontoota. Ei sitä tiennyt, jos he olivat humalassa ilmiintyneet jonnekin kauemmaksikin.  
  
Sirius alkoi tuntea itsensä kärsimättömäksi. Miksi Remuksen täytyi nukkua vieläkin? Hän olisi herättänyt pojan muuten, mutta Remus oli aina äärimmäisen huonotuulinen jos hänet herätti kesken unien, varsinkaan jos hän oli juonut vähänkin alkoholia edellisenä iltana.  
  
Saadakseen ajan kulumaan Sirius ryhtyi nyppimään maasta ruohonkorsia yksitellen. Vaikka maa olikin märkä ja mutainen, ruohoakin löytyi sieltä täältä muutamia korsia. Mudan- ja ruohonsekainen tuoksu toi hänelle mieleen muistoja lapsuudesta. Hän rakasti mutaisessa nurmikossa kierimistä. Osittain siksi, että se oli todella hauskaa, ja osittain siksi, että se ärsytti Walburgaa suunnattomasti. Siinähän likaantui vaatteet aivan täysin!  
  
“Huomenta”, Remus sanoi haukotellen ja keskeytti Siriuksen muisteluhetken. Hän ei näyttänyt kovin paljoa pirteämmältä tai vähemmän hämmentyneeltä kuin Siriuskaan. “Missä me oikein olemme?”  
  
“Ei mitään hajua. Toivon mukaan jossain Lontoon laitamilla”, Sirius vastasi ja naurahti Remuksen ilmeelle. “Särkeekö päätä?”  
  
“Vähäsen. Mutta on sitä pahemmaltakin tuntunut. Kyllä tämä tästä.” Remus nousi istumaan venytellen ja haukotellen. Sirius nyökkäsi.  
  
“Heti kun saat itsesi ylös siitä ja pystyt kävelemään, voisimme ottaa selvää, missä me olemme”, hän sanoi ja Remus haukotteli taas.  
  
~  
  
Sirius ja Remus olivat kävelleet jo jonkun aikaa. Metsä oli jo loppunut vähää aikaa sitten, ja he kävelivät leveähkö hiekkatietä pitkin. He alkoivat olla vakuuttuneita siitä, etteivät he tosiaankaan olleet Lontoossa. Sitä paitsi, sääkin oli paljon aurinkoisempi ja parempi kuin mihin he olivat sielläpäin tottuneet.  
  
“Tiedätkö, tämä tie näyttää minusta hieman tutulta”, Remus mutisi pahaa aavistaen. “Tämä näyttää ihan siltä hiekkatieltä, mitä pitkin minä kerran kävelin, kun olin vanhempieni kanssa lomalla… Torquayssa.”  
  
“Torquay? Voi helvetti. Varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni toivon, että olet väärässä, Kuutamo.” Kumpaakaan pojista ei naurattanut. Molemmat miettivät vaitonaisina sitä, mitä he tekisivät, jos he ihan totta saisivat selville olevansa Torquayssa. Remuksen mielestä heidän pitäisi ilman muuta mahdollisimman pian ilmiintyä takaisin Lontooseen, mutta Siriuksen päähän oli juuri putkahtanut toinen ajatus. Mitä jos he jäisivätkin muutamaksi päiväksi tänne? Hänen mielestä se oli todella hyvä idea, muttei uskaltanut sanoa Remukselle vielä mitään, sillä tämä ei välttämättä innostuisi ajatuksesta.  
  
Muutaman minuutin kuluttua heidän edessään tien vierellä näkyi tienviitta. Remus sanoi: “Hei, tuolla on tienviitta.” Sirius kohotti katseensa hiekkatiestä ja katseli eteensä toivoen salaa, että heille paljastuisi heidän olevan siellä missä he luulivat. Se olisi paljon hauskempaa. Kesän aikana hän ei ollut kokenut mitään hauskaa seikkailua, joten nyt voisi olla sen aika.  
  
Kyltissä luki “Torquay, 10 mailia”.  
  
“Hitto”, Remus mutisi ja puri huultaan. “Sirius, tiedätkö, minä en enää ikinä lähde sinun kanssasi mihinkään, jos olemme juoneet”, hän sanoi ja väläytti pienen hymyn.  
  
“Ihanko totta? Lähdet sinä, minä tunnen sinut. Sinä pidät minusta liikaa sanoaksesi minulle ei.”  
  
“Hmmh. Mitäs me nyt teemme? Kotiin?”  
  
“Mitä jos me jäisimme tänne muutamaksi päiväksi? Siitä voisi tulla hauskaa´”, Sirius ehdotti, eikä yllättynyt, kun Remus ei vaikuttanut kovin innostuneelta. Tämä katsoi häntä kulmat koholla hieman ärtyneen näköisenä. “Ihan totta. Välillä pitää tehdä asioita siksi, että saisi pitää hauskaa, eikä vaan aina miettiä seurauksia ja ajatella kaikkea noin vakavasti.”  
  
Remus huokaisi. “Niin tietysti. Montakohan kertaa minä olen tuonkin kuullut?”  
  
“Ei mutta ihan totta”, Sirius sanoi, sillä häntä alkoi jo hieman rasittaa Remuksen tosikkomainen ja todella epäsiriusmainen elämänasenne, taas kerran. “Milloin viimeksi sinä olet muka tehnyt jotain päätöntä miettimättä seurauksia koko ajan? Niin, että minä en ole ollut suostuttelemassa sinua?” hän kysyi ja naurahti, kun Remus ei hetkeen osannut vastata.  
  
“En minä muista. Siitä on aikaa”, hän mutisi loppujen lopuksi hiljaa. “Ja hyvä on, oletetaan että me nyt sitten jäisimme tänne vähäksi aikaa. Minua kiinnostaisi vaan tietää, että millä rahalla? Minulla ei ole ainakaan enää yhtään rahaa mukana, kaikki mitä minulla oli mukana meni eilen juomiin. Vai suunnittelitko sinä, että ryhtyisimme seikkailemaan oikein kunnolla erähengessä ja nukkuisimme jossain keskellä metsää itse kyhätyssä puumajassa?“ Sirius virnisti, sillä Remus oli oikeastaan antanut jo periksi. Enää oli vain vakuutettava, että idea oli hyvä, jottei Remus valittaisi koko aikaa.  
  
“On minulla kyllä lompakossa varmaan sen verran rahaa, että me voimme yöpyä jossain halvassa paikassa jos neiti Hienohelma sitä vaatii. Mutta ei minulle ainakaan yö tai kaksi jossain puistonpenkillä ongelma olisi.” Remus tuhahti, ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun Sirius sanoi häntä neiti Hienohelmaksi. Hänellä nyt vain sattui olemaan välillä hieman tiukemmat vaatimukset sellaisten asioiden kuten nukkumapaikka, suhteen kuin Siriuksella.  
  
“Selvä. Kuten aina, sait minut käännytetyksi ja vakuutetuksi”, Remus huokaisi ja hymyili pienesti Siriukselle, jonka kasvoille nousi leveä virnistys. Tummatukkainen poika riensi halaamaan Remusta. “Nukutaan vaikka keskellä katua, jos ei muuta keksitä, hemmetti vieköön. Anteeksi, että olen aina näin hankala ja epäluuloinen kaikkea kohtaan.”  
  
“Kuutamo, älä jooko viitsi pyydellä anteeksi. Ja olet muuten ihana, kun suostuit tähän.”  
  
~  
  
Sirius ja Remus istuivat pienellä sivukadulla tienreunassa ja juttelivat hyväntuulisina. Heidän päivänsä oli mennyt kaupunkia katsellessa, ruokaa haaliessa ja sopivaa paikkaa yöpymistä varten etsiessä. He olivat päätyneet loppujen lopuksi tähän kapeaan katuun ja sen päässä olevien roskapönttöjen edustaan. Se tuntui poikien mielestä tarpeeksi jännittävältä paikalta nukkua.  
  
Sirius söi parhaillaan banaania, jonka hän oli kaivanut vierellään maassa olevasta muovipussista. He olivat todenneet, ettei heidän budjettinsa todellakaan sopinut ravintolassa syömiseen, joten he olivat hankkineet paikallisesta, edullisesta jästien ruokakaupasta kaikenlaista syötävää. Remus söi kolmioleipää, jonka välissä oli kinkkua ja salaattia.  
  
Vähitellen juttelu taukosi ja molemmat hiljenivät keskittyen hetkeksi pelkästään syömiseen. Sirius söi jo toista banaaniaan, Remus taas oli avannut suklaakeksipaketin. He eivät olleet syöneet koko päivänä oikeastaan mitään, joten kummallakin oli kova nälkä.  
  
Sirius ei kuitenkaan normaaliin tapaansa kestänyt hiljaisuutta noin kymmentä minuuttia kauempaa.  
  
“Kuutamo?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Milloin sinä olet viimeksi suudellut?” Sirius kysyi. Remus kohotti yllättyneenä kulmiaan kysymykselle.  
  
“Mikä kysymys tuo nyt oli?”  
  
“Tuli vain mieleeni. Ja vastaa nyt vaan.”  
  
“Hah, siitäkin on aikaa. Viime vuonna alkusyksystä. Ja kukapa minua nyt haluaisi suudella?” Remus kysyi ilottomasti. Sirius huokaisi ja Remus vilkaisi häntä pahoitteleva katse silmissään. Hän tiesi, mitä toinen ajatteli, muttei kuitenkaan voinut itselleen mitään.  
  
“No miksei joku muka haluaisi? Minusta ainakin sinä olet hyvännäköinenkin. Sinä vain kuvittelet olevasi joku rupikunnan näköinen kammotus, ja karkotat kaikki ympäriltäsi sen takia”, Sirius sanoi. Hän oli usein meinannut sanoa niin, mutta oli jättänyt sanomatta. Remukselle puhuminen vain oli jotenkin helpompaa kun tämän kanssa oli kahden, eikä esimerkiksi kelmien makuusalissa kun James ja Peterkin olivat siellä.  
  
“Jos sinä olisit tyttö, haluaisitko sinä muka suudella minua?” Remus kysyi kulmat koholla. Sirius piti pienen tauon ennen kuin vastasi.  
  
“Haluaisin. Ja voisin minä sinua nytkin suudella, vaikken olekaan tyttö”, Sirius sanoi loppujen lopuksi. Ja puhui totta. Hän kyllä olisi mielellään suudellut Remusta, niin yllättävältä kuin se hänestäkin tuntui.  
  
“Ihanko totta?”  
  
“Mm-hmm, eihän sitä koskaan tiedä, kuinka nautinnollista ja mukavaa se olisi. Voi olla, että sinä olet todella hyvä suutelijakin, kun sinä olet tuollainen susi.”  
  
“Älä viitsi vitsailla. Oikeasti?” Remus kysyi uteliaana.  
  
“Joo joo, ihan totta”, Sirius vakuutti ja katsoi Remusta syvälle silmiin. Tämä näytti vieläkin hieman epäuskoiselta. “Kun sinä et näköjään usko, minun pitää kai todistaa se sinulle”, Sirius mutisi hiljaa ja painoi huulensa toisen pojan huulille. Remuksen silmät rävähtivät auki, mutta ne painuivat kiinni parin sekunnin kuluttua.  
  
~  
  
Remus yritti sulkea päästään sen tosiasian, että se oli hänen hyvä ystävänsä, jonka kanssa hän suuteli. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat niin ristiriitaisia. Toisaalta hän halusi jatkaa suudelmaa, sillä siitä todella oli liikaa aikaa, kun hän oli viimeksi suudellut ja Siriuksen suuteleminen oli varsin mukavaa. Toisaalta hän kuitenkin tiedosti koko ajan sen, että toinen oli Sirius, ja oli hieman outoa suudella tätä. Sirius oli poika!  
  
Sirius erkaantui Remuksesta hymyillen. “Joko nyt uskot?” hän kysyi kun ei tiennyt, mitä muutakaan sanoa. Hänen ajatukset liikkuivat suunnilleen samoilla raiteilla kuin Remuksenkin.  
  
“Uskon, uskon”, Remus vastasi naurahtaen epävarmasti. Hän kaivoi keksipaketista yhden keksin ja haukkasi siitä puolet. “Olisikohan kohta aika mennä nukkumaan? Minua ainakin jo väsyttää.” Hän laittoi toisen keksinpuolikkaan suuhunsa.  
  
“Hmmh, joo. Tänään on ollut pitkä päivä. Hyvää yötä, Kuutamo.”  
  
“Hyvää yötä, Anturajalka.”  
  
~  
  
Remus näki unta, että Sirius suuteli häntä uudelleen, mutta tällä kertaa Remus ei jatkanutkaan suudelmaa, vaan suuttui Siriukselle ja löi tätä. Sirius ei kuitenkaan loukkaantunut, vaan nauroi ja sanoi, että kyllä Remus jonain päivänä tajuaisi kaiken. Remus ei tiennyt mitä Sirius unessa ‘kaikella’ tarkoitti. Sen jälkeen Sirius oli kääntynyt ja kävellyt pois.  
  
Sirius taas uneksi, että hän oli yksin viidakossa ja kulki siellä kapeaa polkua pitkin. Viidakossa oli kosteaa, eikä missään näkynyt muita elonmerkkejä. Kasveissa ei kasvanut hedelmiä, vaan erilaisia hedelmäkarkkeja. Sirius rakasti hedelmäkarkkeja. Mutta Siriusta itketti, sillä aina kun hän yritti ottaa jostain puusta karkin ja syödä sen, siinä vaiheessa kun hän otti karkin käteensä, se muuttui harmaaksi kiveksi. Eikä polkukaan tuntunut loppuvan ikinä, vaikka Siriusta olisi kiinnostanut tietää, mitä sen päässä oli.  
  
~  
  
Remus heräsi hämmentävästä unestaan siihen, että Sirius oli käpertynyt hänen kainaloonsa, takertui hänen paitansa hihaan ja uikutti unissaan hädissään. Aluksi häntä nauratti näky, mutta sitten hän ajatteli, että ehkä oli parempi herättää Sirius, jos tämän uni vaikka olikin joku kaamea painajainen.  
  
Remus tökki Siriusta muutaman kerran. Tummatukkainen poika avasi silmänsä ja katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Hetken kulua hän hätkähti ja siirtyi pois Remuksen kainalosta.  
  
“Mitä hittoa?” hän kysyi ihmeissään ja Remus nauroi hänen uniselle ja hämmästyneelle ilmeelleen.  
  
“Minä heräsin siihen, että sinä uikutit unissasi minun kainalossani”, Remus sanoi. Siriuksen suu loksahti auki ja hän punastui. “Sitten minä ajattelin, että ehkä olisi parasta herättää sinut.”  
  
“Joo. Okei. Kiitos.”  
  
“Mitä unta sinä muuten näit?” Remus uteli ja Sirius mietti hetken, kertoisiko vai ei. Hän päätyi siihen, että voisihan hän Remukselle kertoa, unihan se vaan oli. Siriuksen selittäessä untaan Remukselle häntä alkoi vähitellen itseäänkin naurattaa koko juttu. Remus nauroi myös.  
  
“Voi kuinka traagista. Ovatko sinun unesi aina yhtä omituisia?” hän kysyi huvittuneena.  
  
“Useimmiten”, Sirius myönsi. “Hei, mitäs jos syötäisiin jotain aamupalaa? Miltä kuulostaisi suklaavanukas ja myslipatukat?”  
  
~  
  
Vähitellen pojilta alkoi loppua tekeminen Torquayssa, sillä ilman rahaa siellä oli melko tylsää ja vähän sen kummempaa tekemistä ja Siriustakin alkoi rasittaa vaihtovaatteiden ja suihkun puute. Vähän aikaa Sirius ajatteli, ettei hän olisi se, joka ehdottaisi lähtöä kotiin, vaan halusi Remuksen tekevän sen. Mutta kuitenkin loppujen lopuksi se oli hän, joka avasi ensimmäisenä suunsa kotiinlähtöön liittyen.  
  
“Kuutamo, kauan me aiotaan vielä olla täällä? Ajattelin vain kun meillä ei ole täällä enää oikein mitään tekemistä, varsinkaan kun ei ole rahaa millä maksaa…”  
  
“Ymmärsinkö oikein, sinä siis haluaisit jo lähteä?” Remus kysyi hymyillen itsekseen. Hän oli arvannut, että vaikka Sirius olikin ehdottanut heidän jäämistä Torquayhin ja ylpeili silloin tällöin kunnon miehenä kestävänsä vaikka minkälaisia olosuhteita, Sirius oli se, joka heistä halusi ensimmäisenä päästä kotiin. Ja Remuksesta oli hauskaa kiusata Siriusta siitä.  
  
“Niin vaikeaa kuin se onkin minulle myöntää, niin kyllä”, Sirius sanoi toivoen, ettei Remus alkaisi kiusoitella häntä sen pahemmin asiasta. Mutta hänen toiveensa ei toteutunut.  
  
“Ah. Eikö sinun jumalainen vartalosi kestä enää kauempaa noin likaisena, käymättä suihkussa?”  
  
“Älä viitsi.”  
  
“Kaipaako Sirius ‘pystyn-olemaan-vaikka-kuinka-kauan-missä-olosuhteissa-tahansa’ Musta jo puhtaita vaatteita? Käykö vähävaraisuus hermoille tuollaiselle rikkaan perheen kakaralle?”  
  
“Ole jo hiljaa.”  
  
“Onko sinulla jo omaa rakasta sänkyäsi ikävä?”  
  
“Hmmh.”  
  
“Anteeksi”, Remus mutisi nauraen, “sinua vaan on aina niin hauska kiusata pikkaisen. Olet niin suloinen kun suutut.” Sirius katsahti häntä ja hänkään ei voinut olla virnistämättä.  
  
“Sen minä olen huomannut. Mutta palatakseni alkuperäiseen puheenaiheeseemme, mitä sinä sanot? Milloin lähdetään kotiin?”  
  
“Heti kun sinä vaan haluat”, Remus vastasi. “Minulla ei ole mitään tarvetta roikkua täällä hemmetin rantakaupungissa enää kauempaa.”  
  
“No hyvä. Mennäänkö?”  
  
~  
  
Remus tunsi olonsa jotenkin tyhjäksi istuessaan sängyllään ja katsellessaan ulos. Hän oli taas ehtinyt tottua Siriuksen seuraan muutaman päivän aikana. Nyt toinen ei enää ollutkaan hänen kanssaan nauramassa typerille asioille. Elämä oli taas paljon tylsempää. Nyt Remus odotti koulun alkamista entistä innokkaammin. Hän ei olisi jaksanut homehtua kotonaan sitä puoltatoista viikkoa, joka oli vielä jäljellä. Kaikki koulukirjatkin oli jo hankittu, joten hänellä ei ollut edes sen kummempaa syytä poiketa Viistokujalle.   
  
Eikä Remuksen vanhemmistakaan ollut seuraksi vieläkään. John Lupin oli yhtä etäinen kuin ennenkin, ja Heleninkin suhtautuminen poikaansa oli muuttunut jotenkin oudoksi. Remuksen äiti ei ollut yhtä kylmä kuin aviomiehensä, mutta jotenkin etäisempi kuin vaikka pari viikkoa sitten.  
  
Remus ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Mitä hän oli nyt tehnyt? Yksin, ilman ystäviä asioita ajatellessa sitä paitsi kaikki tuli ajateltua helposti negatiivisemmin. Remus ei voinut itselleen mitään, hän mietti päässään kaikenlaisia selityksiä äitinsä käytöksen muutokselle. Muutaman päivän kuluttua Remus oli jo täysin masentunut. Taas kerran.  
  
Täysikuukin alkoi taas olla lähellä. Kolme päivää. Remus tunsi sen jo ytimissään. Joka paikkaa särki, sekä kivun ja tulevan muutoksen ajattelu huononsi hänen mielialaansa entisestään. Remus tunsi itsensä aivan naiseksi, aivan kuin hänellä olisi kuukautiset tai jotain.  
  
Joskus hän oli päättänyt, että vaikka elämä olikin silloin tällöin todella epäreilua siitä syystä, että hän sattui olemaan ihmissusi, hän ei antaisi itsensä masentua täysin. Aina jostain löytyisi jotain positiivista, mitä ajatella, hän ei saisi astua sen rajan yli.  Mutta aina muutamaa päivää ennen täysikuuta hän lipsui päätöksestään. Nytkään hän ei olisi jaksanut yhtään mitään. Hän lukittautui omaan huoneeseensa ja saattoi kerran päivässä eksyä ruokapöytään syödäkseen mitään. Helen olisi halunnut auttaa ja lohduttaa poikaansa, muttei vain pystynyt siihen eikä tiennyt, miten sen tekisi. Remus ei tietenkään sitä tiennyt, vaan luuli että hänen vanhempansa olivat taas liittoutuneet häntä vastaan.  
  
Jos Sirius olisi tiennyt, millainen Remus oli heidän kotiinpaluunsa jälkeen ollut, hän olisi heti syöksynyt lohduttamaan toista poikaa.  
  
~  
  
Aina aamuna täysikuun jälkeen Remus toivoi, että olisi vahvempi. Hän toivoi, että kestäisi sen kaiken itkemättä sängyssään. Koulussa se oli jo helpompaa, sillä kelmit olivat hänen kanssaan koko yön joten seuraava päivä ei ollut niin rankka. Mutta kesälomalla täysikuun jälkeinen aamu oli aina kauhea. Hän olisi tarvinnut jonkun hänen vierelleen, mutta hän joutui olla yksin.  
  
Remus vihasi itseään koska hän vain makasi sänkynsä pohjalla itkien. Ja itseinho sai hänet itkemään vielä kovemmin. Hän yritti pakottaa itsensä ryhdistäytymään, mutta oli liian uupunut tekemään mitään.  
  
Sirius mietti, voisikohan hän mennä tapaamaan Remusta. Hän oli huolestunut, eikä tiennyt yhtään, missä kunnossa Remus oli. Jos Sirius menisi Lupineille, Remus saattaisi aluksi väittää, että hänen ei pitäisi olla siellä ja nähdä Remusta sellaisena, mutta pohjimmiltaan tämä kuitenkin olisi iloinen hänen läsnäolostaan. Sirius tunsi Remuksen sen verran hyvin, että tiesi tämän tarvitsevan tukea täysikuun jälkeen. Hän ei selvinnyt siitä kaikesta yksin.  
  
Se, mitä Remuksen vanhemmat Siriuksen ilmestymisestä heille niin pian Remuksen muuttumisen jälkeen ajattelivat, ei jaksanut kiinnostaa Siriusta. Ajattelivat mitä ajattelivat, Remus tarvitsi jotakuta, kun he eivät ilmeisesti pystyneet tukemaan poikaansa.  
  
~  
  
Sirius soitti ovikelloa ja odotteli kärsimättömänä. Vaikka siihen, että joku tuli avaamaan oven ei mennyt kauaa, Siriuksesta se tuntui vähintään ikuisuudelta. _Kärsimätön höpsö_ , Remus olisi varmaan sanonut jos olisi kuullut Siriuksen ajatukset.  
  
Helen Lupin avasi oven ja väänsi kasvoilleen pienen hymyn. “Ai hei, Sirius. Remusta varmaan tulit katsomaan?” hän kysyi ja Sirius näki hänen silmissään huolta ja surua. Ei kai Remukselle ollut sattunut mitään?  
  
“Joo, tulin. Onko hän kunnossa?”  
  
“Hmm, on. Kuten aina, omassa huoneessaan eikä päästä ketään sisään. En usko että hän päästää sinuakaan sisään, mutta voithan sinä yrittää.” Sirius pakotti kasvonsa peruslukemille. Niin, jos Lupinit eivät vähäisillä yrityksillään saaneet Remusta päästämään heitä huoneeseensa, niin eihän Siriuskaan siinä tietenkään onnistuisi.  
  
“Okei. Kiitos.”  
  
~  
  
 _Remuksen äiti oli sittenkin oikeassa_ , Sirius ajatteli katkerasti. Hän oli nyt odotellut viisitoista minuuttia Remuksen huoneen oven ulkopuolella. Toinen poika ei vain suostunut päästämään häntä sisään, vaikka hän kuinka pyysi ja suostutteli. Toki hän olisi voinut avata oven loitsuilla, mutta sitä hän ei halunnut tehdä. Tai oikeastaan uskaltanut. Silloin Remus olisi suuttunut ja loukkaantunut hänelle kunnolla, ja sitä Sirius ei halunnut nähdä. Remus oli yleensä todella tasainen ja rauhallinen luonne, mutta aina kun hän suuttui tai tahtoi ryhtyä itsepäiseksi, hän todella oli hankala eikä antanut pitkään aikaan periksi.  
  
Kuten nyt.  
  
“Remus… mitä hemmettiä minun täytyy tehdä, että sinä päästät minut sinne huoneeseesi?” Sirius kysyi ja oli jo antamaisillaan periksi.  
  
“Hmm. Muutu vaikka kivuliaasti ihmissudeksi ja kärsi kaikki tuska mitä minä joudun kokemaan joka vitun kuukausi ja kerro sitten, haluaisitko itse päästää jonkun naureskelemaan sinulle heti sen jälkeen?” huoneesta kuului. Sirius menetti hetkeksi puhekykynsä eikä tiennyt mitä sanoa.  
  
“Mutta, en minä - “  
  
“Sirius, älä viitsi. Anna jo periksi. Minä en aio päästää sinua sisään”, Remus sanoi ja Sirius huokaisi.  
  
“Kyllä minä sen tiedän. Sinä et vaan tajua omaa parastasi.”  
  
“Ja sinä vai sitten tiedät?”  
  
“En minä tiedä. Mutta minä tästä kai sitten menen. Hei.”  
  
Remus ei vastannut mitään. Vaikka Sirius yritti hillitä itseään, hänen silmistään alkoi valua kyyneliä heti hänen päästyään ulko-ovesta ulos. Hemmetin Remus.


	3. Koulussa taas

Sirius istui matka-arkkunsa päällä ja katseli ympärilleen pitkästyneenä. Okei, hän oli vasten normaaleja tapojaan etuajassa, mutta voisivathan muut tulla jo kohta. Yksin odottelu oli tylsää. Sitä paitsi, häntä ärtyneenä ohi mennessään katselevat jästit alkoivat jo lievästi sanottuna rasittaa. Kello oli sitä paitsi kymmentä vaille, ei hän nyt niin kauheasti etuajassa ollut, jos asiaa tarkemmin ajatteli. Mutta silti, muita ei näkynyt vielä hetkeen.

Kuutta minuuttia vaille - Sirius seurasi kelloa tarkkaan - Peter ilmestyi kulman takaa. Huomattuaan Siriuksen tämä tuli hänen luokseen niin nopeasti kuin pääsi kantamustensa kanssa. Sirius vilkutti Peterille hymyillen ja helpottuneena. Ei enää tylsyyttä.

“Moi, missäs muut ovat?” Peter kysyi istuutuessaan myöskin matka-arkkunsa päälle, kuten Siriuskin oli tehnyt. Sirius kohautti olkiaan.

“En minä tiedä, eivät ole vielä tulleet.”

“Outoa, normaalisti Kuutamo on aina kauhean etuajassa”, Peter mutisi ja Sirius hätkähti hieman kuullessaan Remuksen lempinimen ääneen sanottuna. He eivät olleet nähneet toisiaan sen jälkeen, kun Sirius oli käynyt Lupineilla, eikä Sirius yhtään tiennyt, oliko Remus enää hänelle vihainen, tai miten tämä suhtautuisi Siriukseen.

“Mmmh, niin. He, tuolta tulee Sarvihaara”, Sirius sanoi iloisena ja jatkoi korottaen ääntään: “Hei, pöljä! Pitkästä aikaa!” James hätkähti ja kääntyi äänen suuntaan. Sitten hän alkoi nauraa ja raahasi itsensä ja tavaransa Siriuksen ja Peterin luokse.

“Heipä hei, ihmiset. Missä Kuutamo on?” James ihmetteli. Peter sanoi, etteivät he tienneet, jonka jälkeen he aloittivat rennon rupattelun odotellessaan puuttuvaa kelmiä.

Lopulta, kymmenen minuuttia yli sovitun ajan, Remus ilmestyi paikalle hengästyneenä ja raahaten perässään resuista matka-arkkua.

“Anteeksi… minä olen… hieman myöhässä”, hän mutisi pahoitellen. Sirius kohotti katseensa maasta ja hymyili varovasti. Remus ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota häneen, vaan katsoi kohti Jamesia, joka vastasi juuri hänelle.

“Ai hieman? No jaa, ei kymmenen minuuttia ole paljon, mutta ei ole sinun tapaistasi myöhästellä”, James sanoi ja Peter nyökytteli. Remus nauroi huvittuneena, hänen hengityksensä oli jo tasaantunut hieman.

“Aina te olette niin ihastuttavan ennakkoluuloisia. Kai minäkin nyt saan edes kerran elämässäni olla myöhässä jostain?” hän kysyi.

“Saat, saat, toki”, James vastasi.

“Tai ehkä Kuutamo on päättänyt olla viimeisen vuoden koulussa oikein kapinallinen, ja aloitti pahistelun jo nyt”, Peter ehdotti. Muut kolme kelmiä nauroivat.

“Hmm, niin. Mistä sitä tietää”, Remus totesi virnistäen. Heistä kaikista oli mukavaa, kun kelmit olivat taas koolla.

~

Junassa Sirius, Remus ja Peter saivat taas syyn huokailla ja pyöritellä silmiään. James oli jo aloittanut heti Lilyn piirittämisen. Heidän piti pelata neljästään räjähtävää näpäystä, mutta heti Lilyn käveltyä heidän ohi James oli lähtenyt perään ja pyytänyt toivottamaan onnea. He siis päättivät pelata kolmestaan, sillä sitä ei ikinä tiennyt, milloin James palaisi ja missä kunnossa.

Kukaan heistä ei ollut pelannut räjähtävää näpäystä kesän aikana, ja sen kyllä huomasi. Korttipino räjähteli vähän väliä, ja joka kerta pojat repesivät nauramaan. Heillä oli ollut todellakin ikävä näitä kelmien yhteisiä hetkiä. Kaikki jännite Remuksen ja Siriuksenkin välillä unohtui, ja tunnelma oli kaikin puolin hilpeä ja rento. He söivät heidän herkkukärrystä ostamiaan karkkeja ähkyyn asti.

Hetken kuluttua Peterin suusta alkoi kuulua kuorsausta. Vaikka tämä olikin jo vähän aikaa maannut silmät ummessa vaunuosaston toisella penkillä, Remus ja Sirius eivät olleet uskoneet, että Peter oikeasti nukkui. Toisaalta, Peter oli aina omannut kyvyn nukkua missä tahansa vaikka keskellä päivää.

Nyt kun Peter nukkui, Sirius mietti, olisi varmaan hyvä hetki jutella Remukselle. Heidän riitansa mietitytti vieläkin häntä, ja hän halusi tietää, mitä Remus tapahtuneesta ja Siriuksesta ajatteli.

“Remus?” Sirius kysyi varovaisesti. Ikkunasta ulos katseleva Remus kääntyi katsomaan häntä tyyni ilme kasvoillaan. Sirius piti siitä ilmeestä, sillä Remusta harvoin näki niin tyynenä ja hiljaisen hyväntuulisena. Ainakaan niin, että sitä saisi katsella rauhassa toisen kummastelematta tai ärsyyntymättä.

“Niin?”

“´Minä vain mietin sitä juttua, mikä kesälomalla tapahtui. Tiedäthän, kun minä viimeksi kävin teillä. Oletko sinä minulle enää vihainen?” Sirius puhui nopeasti ja Remus hymähti sille. Siriuksella oli usein tapana puhua liian nopeasti ollessaan hermostunut.

“Vihainenko? En minä sinulle vihainen voi olla, ainakaan enää. Silloin minä saatoin hieman menettää hermoni sinuun, mutta se tilanne oli nyt mitä oli. Minunhan se tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, kun olin silloin sellainen itsekeskeinen idiootti…” Remus mutisi ja katsahti Siriuksen silmiin.

“No sinun käyttäytymisesi nyt oli aivan ymmärrettävää. Minähän se kusipää olin, ei minulla ollut oikeutta alkaa vinkua sinulle sillä lailla, varsinkin kun tiesin, missä tilanteessa sinä olit.”

“Hmm, niin kai. Sovitaan, että me kummatkin ollaan idiootteja, joten me ollaan tasoissa ja kummankaan ei tarvitse olla vihainen. Käykö?” Remus kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa. Hän tunsi Siriuksen sen verran hyvin ja oli ollut samanlaisessa tilanteessa sen verran usein, että tiesi, ettei Siriuksen kanssa aiheesta väittely johtanut mihinkään.

“Sovitaan vaan”, Sirius vastasi ja jatkoi hymyillen: “Rakas idioottisuteni.” Remus nauroi ja kurottautui potkaisemaan Siriusta kevyesti. Sirius hymyili, kaikki oli siis ennallaan heidän välillään. Syntyi hetken hiljaisuus, jonka Remus rikkoi puhuen huvittuneella äänensävyllä.

“Tiedätkö mitä?”

“No mitä, Kuutamo?”

“Sinä kyllä olit aika suloinen silloin, kun ajattelin asiaa jälkeenpäin. Kun halusit välttämättä päästä huoneeseeni. Se tuntui oikeastaan aika mukavalta, sillä tajusin, että sinä siis todella välitit voinnistani, ja siitä, onko minulla kaikki hyvin.” Viimeisen lauseen aikana Remus punastui kevyesti ja käänsi katseensa taas ulos hämmentyneenä. Nyt oli Siriuksen vuoro pukkaista toista poikaa jalallaan.

“Sinä senkin höntti. Totta kai minä välitän sinusta! Ja niin välittävät James ja Peterkin, kyllä sinä sen tiedät.”

“Tiedän, tiedän. Se vaan on välillä vaikeaa ymmärtää, että te ihan oikeasti välitätte minusta niin paljon, että haluatte olla ystäviäni… kaikesta huolimatta.”

Sirius oli vastaamassa Remukselle jotakin, mutta vaikeni kun James palasi heidän vaunuosastoon. Peter nukkui edelleen. Remus väläytti Siriukselle hymyn, jonka jälkeen hän rupesi utelemaan Jamesilta, miten tällä oli Lilyn kanssa mennyt. Sirius ja Remus ottivat hyvän asennon, sillä siitä tulisi pitkä tarina.

~

Heti, kun oppilaat olivat päästetty pois Suuresta salista ja päässeet oleskeluhuoneisiin, kelmit olivat varanneet itselleen Rohkelikkotornista takan edessä olevat nojatuolit, kuten aina ennenkin. Junassa saamistaan pakeista huolimatta James oli taas rynnännyt Lilyn kimppuun. Peter katseli Lilylle innoissaan selittävää Jamesia naureskellen, Sirius tuijotteli takkatuleen ajatuksissaan ja Remus lueskeli kirjaa.

“On kivaa olla taas täällä koulussa”, Peter totesi yhtäkkiä ja jatkoi melkein heti: “Tai siis, en minä opiskelusta oikein ole innostunut, mutta on mukavaa taas viettää aikaa kavereiden kanssa, eikä mädäntyä jossain Ranskan maaseudulla vanhempien kanssa.”

“Olet oikeassa, Matohäntä”, Remus hymähti. “Vaikka kyllä minä mielelläni Ranskassa kävisin, jos minulla olisi siihen mahdollisuus.” Sirius nauroi.

“Niin, kun siellä on niin idylliset maisemat ja siellä voi rauhassa mietiskellä asioita… ja on siellä varmaan jotain hienoa kirjallisuuttakin kirjoitettu”, hän selitti matkien Remuksen puhetapaa. Remus katsahti häntä nopeasti ja käänsi katseensa takaisin kirjaansa sanomatta mitään. Hetken kuluttua Sirius jatkoi puhumista.

“Hei, mehän voisimme mennä kesällä seitsemännen luokan jälkeen Ranskaan! Me neljä, siis. Siitä voisi tulla hauskaa.” Peter nyökytteli innostuneena. Remuksen huulille nousi virne.

“Montakohan kertaa sinä olet ihan totta suostutellut minut johonkin hölmöön sanomalla, että siitä voisi tulla hauskaa?” hän kysyi. “Ei, mutta olet oikeassa. Se voisi olla mukavaa.”

“Mm, niin. Pääset sinäkin näkemään kauniit Ranskan maaseudun maisemat”, Sirius sanoi hymyillen. “Varmasti kauniimpaa kuin Torquayssa.” Remus naurahti, muttei sanonut mitään. Hiljaisuutta ei taaskaan kauaa ehtinyt olla, kun Peter taas rikkoi sen.

“Outoa. Sarvihaara on ollut tuolla Lilyn luona jo kymmenisen minuuttia, eikä hän ole näköjään ole saanut turpaansa”, hän ihmetteli. Remus ja Sirius kääntyivät katsomaan Jamesin suuntaan.

“Mutta aika ärsyyntyneeltä Evans näyttää”, Sirius huomautti.

“Kuten aina”, Remus sanoi.

“Mitä te luulette, antaako Evans ikinä periksi ja lähtee Jamesin kanssa treffeille? Onhan Sarvihaara kuitenkin piirittänyt häntä jo kolmannesta luokasta lähtien. Ei hän ainakaan voi epäillä, etteikö Sarvihaara olisi tosissaan hänen kanssaan”, Peter mietti.

“Niin, en tiedä. Ainakin minä toivon, että Sarvis saisi naisensa joskus”, Remus vastasi. Sirius naurahti ja sanoi: “Niin, ei ainakaan tarvitsisi kuunnella Sarvihaaran epätoivoisia juttuja. Ja olisi se muutenkin aika söpöä, jos Evans antaisi hänelle mahdollisuuden ja he alkaisivat seurustella.”

“Seurustelusta muuten tulikin mieleeni, että sinä olet ollut sinkku hämmästyttävän kauan. En ainakaan ole kuullut sinulta, että sinulla olisi ollut ketään tyttöä kesällä”, Peter sanoi ja Sirius hämmentyi ja ei osannut hetkeen vastata mitään. Hän oli itse ihmetellyt samaa. Hän ei vaan enää kokenut tarvetta olla koko ajan kaulailemassa jonkun tytön kanssa.

“Niin, ihan sinkkunahan minä kesän vietin. On vain sellainen tunne, että kaipaan taukoa tyttöjen kanssa säätämisestä”, Sirius mutisi ympäripyöreästi.

“Tuo kuulosti todella oudolta sinun sanomanasi, Anturajalka”, Peter sanoi naurahtaen. “Mutta ihan mukavaahan se kyllä on, jos sinä vietät enemmän aikaa meidänkin kanssa, etkä aina ole jossain nurkan takana nuolemassa jotain likkaa.”

“Niin, olen samaa mieltä”, Remus nauroi. “Sitä paitsi, sinun kanssa jutteleminen on huomattavasti hauskempaa, kun sinun kainalossasi ei roiku joku blondi, joka ei tajua mistään muusta mitään kuin vain meikkaamisesta ja hiusten laittamisesta.”

“Hei! Tuo ei ollut reilua. Ei minun kaikki tyttöystäväni ole olleet tyhmiä!” Sirius sanoi hieman loukkaantuneena. Remus vain virnuili, sillä hän tiesi, ettei Sirius kuitenkaan suuttuisi hänelle.

“No mutta, entä Matohäntä? Kuutamolta minä en edes viitsi kysyä, niin onko sinulla ketään kiikarissa?” Sirius uteli Peteriltä, joka kohautti olkiaan.

“Ei oikeastaan. Sitä paitsi, kaikki Tylypahkassa näyttävän nyt vähän tylsiltä, kun olen kesällä katsellut niitä ranskalaisia kaunottaria…” Peter mutisi, ja Sirius ja Remus tuhahtivat.

“Niinpä tietysti”, tummatukkainen poika mutisi. “Matohännän vaatimustaso on näköjään siis noussut. Täytyy olla joku hieno keskieurooppalainen, että kelpaa.”

“Hah hah. No en nyt niinkään sanoisi. Mutta mitä jos vaihdettaisiin puheenaihetta, minun olematon rakkauselämäni ei ole mitenkään kauhean kiintoisa aihe?” Peter kysyi ja Remus oli samaa mieltä, hän mieluummin puhui jostain muusta kuin tytöistä.

~

Illalla kelmien mentyä nukkumaan ja Siriuksen maatessa vielä hereillään sängyssään hänen päähänsä putkahti eräs ajatus. Jos häntä ei enää innostanut piirittää tyttöjä samalla tavalla kuin ennen, niin miksei hän voisi kokeilla seurustella jonkun pojan kanssa? Hänhän oli silloin kesälomalla suudellutkin Remuksen kanssa, eikä se ollut mitenkään kamalalta tuntunut, päinvastoin.

Hetken asiaa pohdiskeltuaan Sirius päätti, että koko asia oli ihan hölmö ja hän mietti tuollaisia, koska oli liian väsynyt. Sitten hän vaipui uneen. Ja näki unta suutelevansa Severus Kalkarosta.

“Ei helvetti”, Sirius mumisi aamulla herättyään ja ponkaistuaan istumaan järkyttyneenä.

“Huomenta vaan sinullekin”, kuului Remuksen ääni jostain päin makuusalia Siriuksen kiinni vedettyjen verhojen takaa. Sirius vetäisi verhon osittain auki. Remus kaivoi matka-arkustaan jotakin, luultavasti sukkia, sillä hänellä ei ollut niitä jalassa. “Taisit nähdä jotain järkyttävää unta?”

“Todellakin”, Sirius sanoi. Remus kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja kun Sirius kohtasi meripihkanväristen silmien leikkisän katseen, hänen mieleensä tuli heidän kesäinen suudelmansa.

“Anturajalka, sinun poskesi helottavat”, Remus huomautti. “Ei kai se sinun unesi nyt niin kuuma ja villi ollut?”

“Mitä?” Sirius kysyi hätkähtäen. “Ei, ei todellakaan. Minä… ei tämä siitä unesta johdu.”

“Vaan mistä sitten?”

“Mieleeni tuli eräs juttu…”

“Mikä?” Remus kysyi ja alkoi vaikuttaa huvittuneen lisäksi uteliaalta.

“Älä utele.”

“Utelenpas. Kerro.”

“En.”

“Kylläpäs. Kerro tai minä kutitan sinua.” Remus tiesi, että Siriuksen sai antamaan helposti periksi missä asiassa tahansa, kun tätä kutitti. Hän nousi ja astui muutaman askeleen Siriuksen sänkyä kohti.

“Ei se asia ole edes mikään ihmeellinen, en minä tiedä miksi minä edes punastuin…” Sirius yritti selittää. Mutta Remus hyppäsi hänen päälleen sängylle ja aloitti kutittamisen. Sirius vetäisi henkeä, yritti pitää pintansa ja rimpuili parhaansa mukaan Remuksen otteesta, muttei onnistunut siinä. Remus oli vahvempi kuin hän, eräs ihmissutena olemisen hyviä puolia.

“Hemmetti, hyvä on. Mieleeni vain tuli se, kun me silloin kesällä suudeltiin.” Remus pysähtyi, jäi istumaan Siriuksen päälle.

“Ai. Mitä siitä?”

“En minä tiedä. Se vain tuli mieleeni.”

“Nyt kun sinä otit sen puheeksi, niin… haluaisitko sinä, että me suutelisimme uudelleen?” Remus kysyi hetken mielijohteesta, näyttäen itsekin hieman järkyttyneeltä kysymyksensä takia. Sirius oli hetken hiljaa hämmentyneenä ja mietti.

“Haluaisin”, vastaus oli hiljainen, lähestulkoon kuiskaus. Remus räpäytti silmiään ja kumartui lähemmäs Siriusta tuntien itsensä hieman eksyneeksi.

Tällä kertaa suudelma oli hieman pidempi, ja Remuskin osallistui siihen. Kesällä se oli oikeastaan vain ollut sitä, että Sirius suuteli ja Remus istui paikallaan. Kumpikaan ei oikein tiennyt täysin, mitä tapahtui.

Siriuksen suusta pääsi ynähdys ja Remus siirsi päätään kauemmas pelästynyt katse silmissään.

“Minä menen kirjastoon”, vaaleatukkainen poika mutisi ja lähti. Pakeni, Sirius mietti. Sirius tajusi nyt vasta, että James ja Peterkin olivat vielä makuusalissa, mutta luojan kiitos nukkuivat. Sirius löntysteli hitaasti vessaan, suu roikkuen auki. Sen jälkeen hän puki päälle ja lähti aamiaiselle Suureen saliin.

~

Remus ei ollutkaan mennyt kirjastoon, kuten oli sanonut, vaan oli Suuressa salissa istumassa rohkelikkojen pöydässä ja voiteli juuri paahtoleipää. Hän oli kai tajunnut, että oli hieman liian aikaista mennä kirjastoon, ja että hän ei ollut syönyt aamupalaa. Sirius istuutui häntä vastapäätä sanomatta mitään.

Hiljaisuus jatkui jonkun aikaa, mutta muutaman minuutin kuluttua Remus rikkoi sen naurahtamalla hiljaisesti. Sirius kohotti katseensa omasta aamupalastaan ja näki toisen pojan hymyilevän hörpätessään kahvia.

“Mitä?” Sirius kysyi ihmeissään.

“Sitä vain mietin, että nykyään melkein aina, kun olemme jossain kahdestaan, tapahtuu jotain, jonka takia me olemme jonkin aikaa ihan hämillämme toistemme seurassa…” Sirius hymähti tajutessaan sen olevan totta.

“Näköjään”, hän totesi huvittuneella äänensävyllä. Remus käänsi katseensa Suuren salin ovelle, ja huomasi Jamesin ja Peterin tulevan heitä kohti.

“Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että me olemme alkaneet kasvaa aikuisiksi”, Remus mutisi, eikä Sirius tiennyt, mitä toinen sillä tarkoitti.

“Kuinka niin?” hän kysyi, muttei Remus vastannut. Siitä jäikin Siriukselle mietittävää loppupäiväksi. Miksi Remuksen piti aina sanoa kaikki niin hienosti ja vaikeasti, niin kukaan Siriuksen tapainen henkilö ei ainakaan ymmärrä? No totta kai he olivat alkaneet kasvaa aikuisiksi, kaikille kuudennen luokan aloittaville vähitellen kävi niin, mutta miten se nyt tähän asiaan liittyi? Sirius suunnitteli kysyvänsä asiaa Remukselta illalla, sillä se jäi häiritsemään häntä todella.

~

“Anturajalka, sinä olet ihan höpsö”, Remus totesi huvittuneena. “Sinä aina takerrut jutuistani ihan ihme asioihin, tiedätkös.”

“No anteeksi”, Sirius mutisi, “en minä voi sille minkään, jos minä nyt sinun mielestäsi takerrun vääriin asioihin. Mutta kerro nyt, mitä sinä sillä aikuistumisella oikein tarkoitat?” Remus katseli häntä pää kallellaan Siriuksen mielestä omituinen katse silmissään.

“Tiedätkö mitä?” hän kysyi.

“No mitä?” Sirius kysyi kärsimättömänä. Hän ei tosiaan aina ymmärtänyt Remusta. Mutta siksi Remuksen kanssa oleminen olikin välillä niin mukavaa, kun yritti tajuta toisen ajatuksenjuoksua. Välillä Remus tuppasi ajattelemaan asiat Siriuksen mielestä niin kuin tyttö.

“Minulla ei ole mitään hajua, mitä minä sillä tarkoitin”, Remus tunnusti. “Minä vain sanoin niin silloin. En minä tiedä, miten se silloin liittyi asiaan mitenkään.” Siriuksen suu loksahti.

“Häh? Sinä et tiennyt, mitä tarkoitit jollain fiksulla, sanomallasi asialla?” hän kysyi ymmällään. Remus naurahti yllättyneenä.

“En? Minä en aina tajua sinua. En minä ole mikään ihme kävelevä tietosanakirja ja mielipidelaari, jolla on aina vastaus kaikkeen”, Remus päivitteli pudistellen päätään ja virnistäen. Sirius hymähti.

“En minäkään tajua sinua”, hän vastasi ja pörrötti Remuksen hiuksia.

“Siksi me kai tulemme niin hyvin toimeen”, vaaleatukkainen poika sanoi.

“Niin. Hemmetin luonnonoikut, ihmissusi ja koira, jotka eivät ymmärrä edes toisiaan.” Remus nauroi, ja Sirius tuli ensimmäisen kerran elämässään ajatelleeksi, että Remuksen nauru kuulosti mukavalta. Ja Remuksen silmät loistivat suloisesti, kun hän nauroi.

He olivat kirjastossa, jossain syrjäisessä nurkassa etsimässä jotain riimuihin liittyvää kirjaa, jota Remus tarvitsi seuraavaa riimujen tuntia varten. Oikeastaan vain Remus etsi sitä kirjaa - ei Sirius oikeastaan edes tiennyt minkä nimisen kirjan toinen halusi löytää - ja Sirius oli hänen seuranaan ja jutteli.

“Hmm…” Remus mutisi ja vetäisi hyllystä yhden ohuehkon, ruskean ja kuluneen kirjan. “Tämä se taitaa olla”, hän jatkoi ja tutki kirjan takakantta. “Mmmh, joo.”

“Vihdoin”, Sirius huokaisi teatraalisesti, vaikka oikeastaan hänestä oli ihan mukavaa viettää aikaa Remuksen kanssa kirjastossa, vaikka sitten etsimällä jotain kirjaa aiheesta, josta Remus ei tajunnut yhtään mitään. “Haluatko sinä etsiä vielä jotain muita kirjoja vai mennäänkö?” Remus katsahti häntä hymyillen vinosti.

“Mennään vaan.” Heidän lähdettyä kirjastosta Remus kysyi: “Muistatko sinä yhtään, miksi sinä alun perin päätit ottaa animaagihahmoksesi koiran?” Sirius kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä.

“En minä kyllä yhtään muista. Kai se tuntui hienolta ajatukselta olla iso, musta ja karvainen otus tai jotain. En minä tiedä. Kuinka niin?” Remus kohautti olkiaan.

“Mietin vain”, hän vastasi ja hänen kasvoilleen nousi virnistys. “Minä ilmoitan jo nyt, ettei kysymykselläni ollut mitään sen syvällisempää merkitystä, se vain tuli mieleeni, joten älä menetä yöuniasi sen takia, että jäät pohtimaan sitä.”

“Hah hah. Hauskaa. Kiitos, että kerroit, nyt voin keskittyä yöllä johonkin muuhun kuin pohdiskeluun.”

“Ja mitähän sinä tuollakin tarkoitit?” Remus uteli. Sirius tuhahti ja läpsäisi toista poikaa päälaelle. Remus virnisti.

“No nukkumista tietenkin! Sinä senkin perverssi…” Sirius mumisi naureskellen.

“Oletpa sinä tylsä. En minä ainakaan aina öisin pelkästään nuku”, Remus mutisi salaperäisesti ja Sirius kohotti kulmiaan.

“No mitä sinä sitten teet?”

“Haluatko sinä joskus nähdä?” Remus kysyi vihjailevasti, muttei pystynyt hillitsemään itseään, vaan purskahti nauruun. Sirius katseli häntä pudistellen päätään.

“Sinä olet kyllä pahasti puutteessa”, hän totesi.

~

Sirius vilkaisi vieressään olevaa Jamesia ja pidätteli naurua hengästyneenä. He piileskelivät Voroa pienessä siivouskomerossa. He olivat käyneet loitsimassa tämän työhuoneen seinät vaaleanpunaiseksi sydäntapetiksi ja lattian valkoiseksi pörröiseksi matoksi. Voro oli huomannut sen, ja etsi juuri lähistöltä syyllistä.

Kelmein kartta oli jäänyt kelmien makuusaliin, joten Sirius ja James eivät voineet varmistaa siitä, oliko Voro jo mennyt. He odottivat jännittyneinä.

“Onkohan hän mennyt jo?” James kuiskasi. Sirius kohautti olkiaan.

“En minä tiedä. Toivotaan niin. Minä en nimittäin ainakaan jaksa seisoskella täällä haisevassa komerossa enää kauempaa”, hän vastasi.

“No lähdetään sitten ja toivotaan parasta”, James sanoi. Ja heidän onnekseen Voro oli jossain muualla, ja he pääsivät ongelmitta Rohkelikkotorniin.

~

“Missäs te olette piileskelleet?” kysyi Remus, joka istui sängyllään tehden loitsujen läksyjä. James ja Sirius virnistivät. “Ahaa, kepposia tekemässä?”

“Mm-hmm. Muutettiin vähän Voron työhuoneen sisustusta”, Sirius sanoi ja selitti, mitä he olivat Voron huoneelle tehneet. Remus nauroi.

“Harmi, kun emme nähneet hänen ilmettään”, James mutisi harmistuneena, mutta hymyili silti. “Emme viitsineet jäädä norkoilemaan hänen huoneensa lähelle kauemmaksi aikaa, silloin hän olisi voinut saada meidät kiinni.”

“Niin”, Remus vastasi vinosti hymyillen. “Parempi vaan, että vältyitte jälki-istunnolta.”

James ilmoitti menevänsä suihkuun ja Sirius istahti sängylleen katsellen hetken aikaa sanomatta mitään läksyjä tekevää ystäväänsä. Hetken kuluttua Remus kohotti katseensa kirjasta ja pergamentistaan ja hymyili.

“Oletko sinä tehnyt loitsujen läksysi jo?” hän kysyi ja Sirius katsoi häntä hölmistyneenä. Remus virnisti ja selitti: “Sitä vaan ihmettelin, kun et ole vieläkään pyytänyt, että saisit kopioida läksyt sitten, kun olen saanut nämä valmiiksi.”

“Ai. No jaa, minä ajattelin kerrankin tehdä läksyni itse”, Sirius vastasi, vaikka tosiasiassa ei ollut ehtinyt sinä päivänä ehtinyt ajatellakaan sellaista asiaa kuin loitsujen läksyt. “Mutta jos sinä oikein tarjoat niitä läksyjä kopioitavaksi, niin mikäs siinä. Kauan niissä menee, että ne ovat valmiit?”

“Sain ne juuri valmiiksi.”

“No annapas ne sitten tänne”, Sirius sanoi virnistäen. Remus pudistikin päätään.

“Enpäs. Sinähän suunnittelit tekeväsi ne läksyt itse. Se tekisi sinulle oikein hyvää”, hän sanoi naureskellen ja laittoi pergamentin, jolle oli läksynsä tehnyt, yöpöydälleen. Sirius katseli läksyjä hetken, jonka jälkeen kohautti olkiaan.

“Ei sitten. Jos et sinä kerran halua antaa niitä minulle…” hän mutisi hiljaa ja Remus tuhahti.

“Yritätkö sinä syyllistää minua?” hän kysyi epäilevänä. “Ehkä vuosi sitten se toimi, mutta turha luulo, että luovuttaisin enää noin vain.”

“Ai jaa? Sehän nähdään. Ja sitä paitsi, minulla on muitakin keinoja saada sinut antamaan periksi, kuin syyllistäminen.”

“Kuten?” Remus kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan. Sirius nousi sängyltään virnistäen ja meni istumaan Remuksen viereen. “Mitäköhän ihmettä sinä oikein suunnittelet?” Remus kysyi epäluuloisena. Sirius ei vastannut, vaan suuteli Remusta, joka äännähti yllättyneenä.

Suudelman piti alun perin olla vain hämäys, jotta Sirius saisi napattua loitsujen läksyt Remuksen yöpöydältä. Mutta Sirius unohti lähestulkoon koko asian nimeltä läksyt, eikä osannutkaan lopettaa suudelmaa. Hän takertui Remuksen hiuksiin molemmin käsin ja suudelma syveni koko ajan.

Sirius kaatoi Remuksen makaamaan sängylle, ja siinä vaiheessa vaaleatukkainen poika havahtui. Heidän huulensa erkanivat.

“James… hän tulee varmaan kohta suihkusta”, Remus mutisi ääni käheänä ja hengästyneenä.

“Ai niin, hemmetti. Ei edes omassa makuusalissa saa olla rauhassa…” Sirius sanoi ärsyyntyneenä ja nousi pois Remuksen päältä.

“Niin”, Remus naurahti ja nousi hänkin istumaan. “Mitä jos… tänään illalla kymmeneltä valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa?”

Sirius ei jaksanut alkaa miettiä, että oliko siinä mitään järkeä ja tapahtuiko kaikki liian nopeasti, vaan vastasi myöntävästi.


	4. Ristiriitaisuuksia

Outoa kyllä, Siriuksen tullessa valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneen Remus ei ollut vielä saapunut. Sirius oli viettänyt koko alkuillan kelmien makuusalissa ja tajunnut, että häntä hermostutti. Ei häntä ikinä ennen treffejä ennen ollut jännittänyt. Hän oli aina ollut niin itsevarma, mutta nyt ei.  
  
 _Hetkinen… kutsuinko minä juuri minun ja Remuksen tapaamista treffeiksi?_ hän mietti järkyttyneenä. Noh, nehän ne periaatteessa olivat. He tapaisivat kahdestaan ja eivät todellakaan vain ystävinä.  
  
Siriusta alkoi hieman turhauttaa viidentoista minuutin odottelun jälkeen. Missä ihmeessä Remus mahtoi olla? Siriuksella kävi mielessä, että ehkä toinen poika jänisti viime hetkellä ja päätti olla tulematta sovittuun aikaan paikalle, mutta se ollut oikein Remuksen tapaista. Todennäköisempää olisi ollut, että tämä olisi ilmestynyt äärimmäisen hermostuneen ja ahdistuneen näköisenä paikalle ja kertonut suoraan jänistävänsä. Sitten Sirius olisi katsonut Remusta säälivänä ja hymyillyt sanoen, että ei se mitään.  
  
Mutta Remus ei edelleenkään ollut tullut paikalle. Sirius ei tiennyt tarkalleen, paljonko aikaa oli kulunut, mutta hän arveli, että noin puoli tuntia. Hän haroi mustia hiuksiaan ja potki seinää tylsistyneenä. Hetken kuluttua hän kuuli kauempaa käytävältä askelia ja kääntyi sinne suuntaan toiveikkaana, mutta ärsyyntyneenä. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui ihmetykseksi, kun tulija olikin James.  
  
“Minulla meni ikuisuus, että löysin sinut, sillä Kartta on juuri nyt jossain päin Matohännän matka-arkkua, mutta en löytänyt sitä sieltä, ja hän itse lähti käymään keittiössä. Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä teet yksin? No jaa, ei sillä niin väliä, mutta satutko sinä tietämään, minne ihmeeseen Remuskin on kadonnut? Hän lähti hieman yli puoli tuntia sitten sanoen, että menee kirjastoon, mutta hän ei ollut siellä. Olisin tarvinnut hänen apuaan.”  
  
“Itse asiassa Remuksen ei pitänyt mennä kirjastoon, vaan tulla tänne. Mutta hän ei näköjään ole täällä, joten en tiedä”, Sirius sanoi ja kiitti onneaan siitä, ettei James kysynyt, miksi hän ja Remus olivat sopineet tapaavansa valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneen edessä.  
  
“Mitäh? Hyvä on. Mietin vain, että toivottavasti hänelle ei ole sattunut mitään. Minä… tämä varmaan kuulostaa hassulta, mutta minulla on tunne, että kaikki ei olisi hyvin”, James selitti hiljaa ja odotti varmaankin Siriuksen nauravan hänelle, mutta tämä ei tehnyt niin.  
  
“Hmm, pitäisiköhän meidän käydä etsimässä Peter, jos hän vaikka tietäisi? Tai ainakin saisimme tietää, missä hitossa Kartta on.”  
  
“Hyvä idea.”  
  
He törmäsivät Peteriin, joka piti kädessään Kelmien karttaa, sillä käytävällä, jolla keittiö sijaitsi. Huomatessaan Kartan Peterin kädessä Sirius ja James huokaisi helpottuneena. Nyt heidän ei tarvitsisi mennä enää takaisin makuusaliin hakemaan sitä.  
  
“Ai hei. Satutteko te tietämään, mitä ihmettä Kuutamo tekee yksin toisen kerroksen salakäytävässä? Hän on ollut siellä jo vähän aikaa.” James kohotti kulmiaan.  
  
“Emme, me juuri tässä ihmettelimmekin, missä hän on. Mennäänkö me katsomaan? Minä aikakin menen”, sanoi Sirius. James ja Peter sanoivat lähtevänsä mukaan.  
  
~  
  
“Voi helvetti, voi helvetti, voi helvetti - “  
  
“Sirius, turpa kiinni”, James ärähti kääntämättä katsettaan kauempana istuvaa Siriusta kohti. Hän oli kumartunut Remuksen ylle huolestuneena. “Ne vitun idiootit…”  
  
Muut kelmit olivat löytäneet Remuksen salakäytävän lattialta makaamasta naama veressä ja pojan lyhyen selityksen mukaan muutamat luihuispojat olivat törmänneet häneen ja pidettyään ensin hieman hauskaa raahanneet Remuksen salakäytävälle, jotta hänet olisi vaikeampi löytää. Tai ainakin olisi ollut ilman Kelmien karttaa.  
  
“Sarvihaara, älä viitsi, pyydän. Sitä he juuri haluavat, että te raivostutte ja haluatte kostaa. Tehkää jooko kerrankin fiksusti ja älkää lähtekö siihen mukaan”, Remus sanoi hiljaa. Häntä huimasi edelleen hieman, ja hänen nenästään sekä huulesta valui edelleen verta.  
  
“Hyvä on, sille minä en voi mitään, että minua suututtaa se, mitä ne läskipäät sinulle tekivät, mutta okei, emme kosta heille. Ainakaan minä.” James vilkaisi Siriusta, joka näytti jo hieman rauhoittuneen. Tämä oli järkyttynyt melko pahasti kun he olivat löytäneet Remuksen istumasta melkein tajunsa menettäneenä lattialta. Kukaan, ei edes Sirius itse, ymmärtänyt kunnolla sitä, miksi hän oli niin pahasti paniikkiin mennyt.  
  
“Anturajalka?” Remus kysyi, ja Sirius kohotti katseensa nyökäten. “Lupaatko sinäkin?”  
  
“Minä…”  
  
“Lupaatko?”  
  
“Hemmetti, kun sinun pitää aina olla niin kiltti ja hyvä ja kaikkea”, Sirius mutisi hymyillen, “mutta joo, minä lupaan.”  
  
“Kiitos.” Remus loi Siriukseen kiitollisen katseen.  
  
~  
  
Remuksen vaatimuksesta kelmit eivät vieneet häntä sairaalasiipeen, vaan heidän makuusaliin heti kun hän vain huimaukseltaan kykeni kävelemään. Remus ei maininnut sanallakaan heidän toteutumatonta tapaamistaan, joten Siriuskaan ei puhunut asiasta. Samalla koko heidän ‘enemmän kuin ystäviäkö?’ -tilanne tuntui jääneen taka-alalle joksikin aikaa. Remus otti asian puheeksi vasta muutaman viikon kuluttua heidän istuskellessa kahdestaan oleskeluhuoneen takan edessä läksyjä tehden.  
  
“Anturajalka?” Remus kysyi pohdittuaan hetken, pitäisikö hänen puhua asiasta ja miten hän ottaisi asian puheeksi.  
  
“Mmh?” Sirius mumisi ja kohotti katseensa pergamentista.  
  
“Nyt kun me kerrankin olemme sen verran kahden, että voisimme puhua, niin… Minusta tuntuu, ettet sinäkään ole unohtanut, mitä meidän välillämme silloin muutama viikko sitten ja sitä ennen tapahtui.” Sirius räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä, hän ei selvästi ollut osannut odottaa, että Remus ottaisi asian puheeksi. “Minä vain mietin, että missä me oikein mennään.”  
  
Kun Sirius ei sanonut mitään, vaan katseli Remusta hiljaa, kuin odottaen tämän puhuvan, ihmissusi jatkoi: “Me olemme olleet ystäviä ensimmäisestä luokasta lähtien, ja en tiedä, olisiko se hyvä idea alkaa säätämään ja sotkemaan asioita ilman mitään sen syvempiä ei-kaverillisia tunteita.” Sirius hymähti helpottuneena.  
  
“Niin, olen samaa mieltä”, hän myönsi.  
  
“Tietysti, jos kävisi niin hassusti, että ihan oikeasti rakastuisimme toisiimme, se olisi ihan eri asia”, Remus sanoi vinosti hymyillen. Sirius nyökkäsi ja hän olisi halunnut nauraa ajatukselle hänestä ja Remuksesta rakastuneina toisiinsa, mutta jostain kumman syystä ajatus ei tuntunutkaan loppujen lopuksi niin absurdilta. Hän päätti kuitenkin olla sanomatta asiasta mitään ääneen. Ei sellaisia asioita noin vain voinut sanoa ääneen.  
  
Sirius ei kuitenkaan huomannut surullista välähdystä Remuksen silmissä.  
  
~  
  
Remuksella oli jo muutaman päivän ollut tunne, että Peter oli huomannut jotakin, mitä ehkä ei ollut osannut odottaa, sillä tämä vaikutti jotenkin kauhean mietteliäältä ja hämmentyneeltä. Vaikka Peter oli suhteellisen hyvä salaamaan asioita ja pitämään havaintojaan omana tietonaan, tällä kertaa se ei jäänyt Remukselta huomaamatta. Ihmissusi miettikin, että pitäisikö hänen antaa asian olla, vai antaa uteliaisuuden viedä voiton ja kysyä asiasta toiselta pojalta.  
  
Sopiva tilaisuus asiasta kysymiseen ilmaantui hänelle seuraavana päivänä, kun hän ja Peter istuivat kahdestaan kirjastossa tehden läksyjä. Sirius ja James olivat kadonneet jonnekin tekemään jäyniä joko luihuisille tai Vorolle.  
  
“Matohäntä, kuule… Saisinko kysyä sinulta erästä asiaa?” Remus kysyi ja Peter kohotti katseensa loitsujen kirjastaan.  
  
“No? Kysy pois vaan.”  
  
“Minä mietin vain, että. Hmm, mitenköhän tämän sanoisin, kun en haluaisi kuulostaa liian uteliaalta - “  
  
“Hei kuule, et sinä varmasti ikinä onnistu olemaan yhtä utelias kuin Antura tai Sarvis, joten antaa tulla”, Peter virnisti. Remus hymähti ja jatkoi.  
  
“Jos olen tulkinnut eleesi ja kaiken oikein, niin olet havainnut johonkin liittyen jotain ja olet mietteliäs ja ehkä hämmentynyt. Mietin vain, että mihin se mahtaa liittyä. Ei sinun tietenkään ole pakko minulla kertoa, jos et halua.”  
  
“Ah. Itse asiassa, olenkin halunnut puhua asiasta kanssasi, mutta en ole tavallaan ole kehdannut. Tai siis, asia kun ei minulle oikeastaan kuulu…”  
  
“Ai, että minä en muka olekaan enää se utelias, vaan sinä? Mielenkiintoista”, Remus sanoi ja Peter naurahti kohauttaen olkiaan.  
  
“Kyllä, niin se taitaa olla. Niin, olen vain miettinyt sinun ja Anturajalan välejä. Kun siis te olitte jonkin aikaa jotenkin outoja molemmat, koulun alusta lähtien, sanoisin - niin mietin vain, että mitä oikein on tapahtunut. Ja nyt, pari päivää olette olleet suhteellisen samalla lailla kuin ennenkin.”  
  
Remus katseli hetken aikaa ulos ikkunasta, ennen kuin vastasi mitään.  
  
“Minä… en ajatellut, että asia liittyisi minuun jotenkin. Mutta, minä luotan sinuun, Peter, ja olen halunnut jo vähän aikaa puhua asiasta jollekin - “  
  
“Ai, no kerro sitten vaan. En välttämättä osaa auttaa tai neuvoa tai mitään, mutta ainakin voin kuunnella.”  
  
“Kiitos, Matohäntä. Ensinnäkin, olet oikeassa, meidän välimme olivat hieman jännittyneet ja, eh, erilaiset kuin aikaisemmin vähän aikaa. Me… silloin kun me olimme Siriuksen kanssa Torquayssa, eräänä iltana kävi niin, että keskustelumme hieman eksyi normaaleista puheenaiheista ja suutelimme.”  
  
“Te teitte mitä?” Peter henkäisi yllättyneenä.  
  
“Suutelimme. Sen piti jäädä vain siihen, ja koko juttu unohtuikin - tai no, ei unohtunut, mutta emme puhuneet siitä - joksikin aikaa. Vähän koulun alkamisen jälkeen päädyimme kuitenkin uudestaan suutelemaan ja… “ Remus päätti olla mainitsematta valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneesta mitään, se olisi voinut järkyttää toista poikaa, “juttu jäi vähän niin kuin auki, leijumaan ilmaan. Pari päivää sitten me kuitenkin puhuimme asiasta ja siitä, missä oikein mennään ja totesimme, että parempi, ettemme sotke välejämme tuollaisella. Olemme kuitenkin olleet ystäviä niin kauan.”  
  
Peter oli hetken hiljaa, kuin sulatellen kaikkea kuulemaansa. Sitten hän kysyi: “Mutta?” Remus räpäytti yllättyneenä silmiään.  
  
“Kuinka niin ‘mutta`’?”  
  
“Asiassa on vielä jotakin, usko pois, olen huomannut sen”, animaagi hymyili.  
  
“Hitto kun sinä olet niin tarkkasilmäinen”, Remus mutisi puoliksi huvittuneena ja huokaisi. “Hyvä on. Sirius varmaan on päässyt asiasta yli ja jatkaa elämäänsä normaalisti, mutta minä… minä en vain tiedä.  Minulla on tietyllä tavalla ikävä niitä suudelmia ja kaikkea, toisaalta taas tiedän, ettei se välttämättä toimisi. En tiedä mitä minun pitäisi tehdä.”  
  
“Ai, no se selittää käyttäytymisesi”, Peter myönsi, “en kyllä edelleenkään osaa antaa mitään ihmeellisiä neuvoja, mutta ehkä sinun kannattaisi kuunnella tunteitasi ja kuulostella vähän aikaa, mitä asioista tulee? Jos sinä ihan oikeasti et pystykään päästämään irti Siriuksesta - tiedäthän mitä tarkoitan, tämä on vain jotenkin niin outoa puhua tästä -, niin sitten sinun varmaan pitäisi avata suusi. Se ei olisi hyvä, jos joutuisit hautomaan juttua ikuisesti.”  
  
“Niin kai minun täytyy tehdä”, Remus sanoi, “kiitos, kun kuuntelit. Ja autoit.”  
  
“Ole hyvä vain, mukavaa kun olin avuksi.”  
  
~  
  
Siriuksen olisi tehnyt mieli hakata päätään pöytään tai seinään, mihin tahansa mikä soveltui päänhakkaamisen kohteeksi. Hän päätti kuitenkin jättää sen tekemättä, sillä se olisi kiinnittänyt liikaa huomiota hiljaisessa muodonmuutosten luokassa. Ei sillä, etteikö Sirius olisi pitänyt huomion kiinnittämisestä itseensä, mutta hänellä oli tapana tehdä se hieman muilla tavoilla kuin hakkaamalla päätä pöytään.  
  
Hänen vieressään istuva James selvästi aisti Siriuksen turhautumisen, sillä tämä jätti hänet suosiolla rauhaan eikä kysellyt, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kelmit olivat oppineet, että turhautunutta Siriusta ei kannattanut häiritä. Siitä voisi olla tuhoisia seurauksia.  
  
Toisaalta, Siriusta myös hämmensi se sama asia, joka häntä turhautti. Hän oli tosissaan luullut, että kaikki, mitä hänen Remuksen välillä oli tapahtunut, olisi juuri kuten vaaleampitukkainen poika oli sanonutkin, eikä heillä ollut mitään syvempiä tunteita toisiaan kohtaan. Mutta Siriuksesta oli jo muutaman päivän tuntunut melko päinvastaiselta.  
  
Edellisenä päivänä hän oli kokeillut, josko satunnaisen, kauniin tylypahkalaistytön iskeminen ja raahaaminen luutakomeroon auttaisi unohtamaan Remuksen, mutta se ei ollut aivan toiminut. Aluksi se oli ollut ihan mukavaa, sillä tyttö oli kyllä hyvä suutelija, mutta vähitellen Siriusta rupesi häiritsemään se, että tytöllä oli rinnat. Remuksella ei ollut. Tytön hiukset olivat mustat ja todella pitkät. Remuksen hiukset eivät.  
  
Yritys oli toiminut aivan päinvastoin kuin oli tarkoitus. Se ei saanut häntä unohtamaan ihmissuden suudelmia ja sitä tunnetta, mitä ne aiheuttivat, vaan saivat hänet ikävöimään niitä vain lisää.  
  
He olivat kuitenkin sopineet, että pysyisivät vain ystäviä eivätkä ryhtyisi yrittämään mitään enempää, joten Sirius päätti, ettei auttanut muu kuin purra hammasta ja yrittää hillitä ylimääräiset tuntemukset.  
  
~  
  
Seuraavalla viikolla tapahtui ihme.  
  
Lily Evans lupasi lähteä Jamesin kanssa ulos seuraavana Tylyahon viikonloppuna. Eikä edes tehnyt sitä vain saadakseen pojan lopettamaan jankuttamisen, vaan antoi jopa rivien välistä ymmärtää, että hän saattoi jopa olla hieman kiinnostunut Jamesista. Kuten muut kelmit saivat tältä useaan otteeseen lähiaikoina kuulla.  
  
“Minä olen kyllä todella iloinen Sarvihaaran puolesta ja hän kyllä ansaitsee olla niin pilvissä kuin hän on, mutta olenko minä ihan kauhean kun sanon, että se alkaa jo pikku hiljaa ärsyttää hieman?” Sirius kysyi Remukselta ja Peteriltä heidän istuessa Rohkelikkotornissa Jamesin lähdettyä käymään vessassa.  
  
“Et kyllä ole ainoa, joten ollaan sitten kauheita yhdessä”, Peter virnisti. Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
“Vaikka tuskin kukaan mitään muunlaista käyttäytymistä olisi osannut odottaakaan”, hän sanoi. “Koitetaan vain kestää ja annetaan hänelle onnen hetkensä. Kyllä hän ehtii vielä maanpinnalle tipahtaa.”  
  
“Niin, se olisi ilkeää käskeä häntä lopettamaan tai jotain vastaavaa”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
“Sitten kun James ei malta pitää suutaan kiinni hänen ja Lilyn ensimmäisestä kerrasta sängyssä, voimme käskeä häntä pitämään suunsa kiinni”, Peter vitsaili.  
  
“Äläpäs nyt kiirehdi asioiden edelle”, Sirius nauroi, “jos Lily onkin vaikka niin vanhoillinen, että haluaa odottaa avioliittoon. Sitten Sarvihaaralla on odottelemista.”  
  
“Noh, noh… Hei, tuolta James tulee…” Remus mutisi. Sirius päästi suustaan viimeisen naurahduksen ja yritti saada kasvoilleen vakavamman ilmeen.  
  
~  
  
Sirius ja Remus joutuivat lähtemään Tylyahoon kahdestaan, sillä Peterillä oli ollut aamulla niin paljon kuumetta, että hän oli kokenut paremmaksi jäädä koululle lepäämään. Koluttuaan Sekon ja Hunajaherttuan pojat päätyivät kermakaljoille Kolmeen luudanvarteen. James oli kyllä sanonut, että liittyisi heidän seuraansa, mutta he eivät oikein odottaneet sen tapahtuvan. Jos Jamesilla oli mahdollisuus viettää koko päivä Lilyn kanssa, sen hän varmasti tekisi.  
  
“Käyköhän tässä vielä useinkin näin?” Sirius kysyi, vaikkei hänen tarkoituksenaan ollutkaan alun perin sanoa sitä ääneen. Remus hätkähti ja palasi maan pinnalle mietteistään.  
  
“Miten?”  
  
“Jos James ja Lily nyt alkavatkin esimerkiksi seurustella”, Sirius selitti, “ja voi olla, että Peterkin löytää jonkun… Ja me. Tulemmekohan me enää tämän kouluvuoden aikana käymään neljästään täällä Tylyahossa?”  
  
“Niin, en tiedä… Aika harmi. Sen näkee ajan kanssa”, Remus mutisi ja hörppäsi kermakaljaansa.  
  
“Sinulle jäi vaahdosta viikset”, Sirius huomautti hymyillen. Remus hymähti ja pyyhki suunsa hihaansa. Siriusta huvitti - se ei ollut todellakaan ensimmäinen kerta, kun Remukselle kävi niin.  
  
“Kiitos, neiti Hienohelma”, ihmissusi vastasi virnuillen.  
  
“Luulin, että olisit jo lopettanut tuon lempinimen käytön”, Sirius sanoi vinosti hymyillen.  
  
“En ikinä”, Remus sanoi. “Mutta niin, niinhän ystäville jossain vaiheessa käy, seurustelukumppanit tulevat vähän kuin väliin, vaikkei kukaan sitä haluaisikaan. Vaikka vannoisi, ettei niin ikinä kävisi.”  
  
Siriukselle tuli mieleen tapa, miten ongelman voisi osittain välttää heidän neljän välillä. _Jos minä ja Remus seurustelisimme, kenenkään ylimääräisen ei tarvitsisi kummankaan meidän takia tunkea joukkoomme…_  
  
“Sinulla on outo ilme”, Remus huomautti. “Mitä mietit?”  
  
Sirius nielaisi. Ei. Sitä hän ei sanoisi ääneen, heidän piti unohtaa tuollaiset ajatukset. _Ei Remus varmasti tuollaisia ajattele, en minäkään saa!_  
  
“On parempi, jos en sano sitä ääneen…”  
  
“Sovitaan sitten niin”, Remus sanoi, mutta näytti kuitenkin tyytymättömältä vastaukseen ja katseli Siriusta mietteliäänä.


	5. Sekavia tunteita

Vaikka Sirius oli ollut Tylyahossa huolissaan siitä, tulisivatko kelmit enää kouluvuoden aikana käymään siellä keskenään, kaikki neljä, täysikuina he ainakin olivat neljästään. Ilman tunkeilijoita.

Ajatus siitä, että Remus tiesi ystäviensä olevan hänen kanssaan täysikuut teki niistä aina hieman mukavampia ja jopa siedettäviä, vaikka hänen mieleensä aina silloin tällöin putkahtikin pelko siitä, että hän onnistuisi satuttamaan jotakuta heistä. Hän kuitenkin yritti olla ajattelematta sitä liikaa.

Remus istuskeli Rääkyvän röttelön lattialla ja odotteli muodonmuutosta ja ystäviensä tuloa, kumpi nyt sattuisikaan tapahtumaan ensin. Tietyllä tavalla se aika, joka hänen piti viettää röttelössä yksin oli aina aika tylsää ja turhauttavaa, mutta hän kuitenkin nautti siitä, että sai aikaa ajatella ja olla yksin. Muuten jakaessa saman huoneen kolmen toisen pojan kanssa sitä ei niin hirveästi ollut. Ainakaan niin paljon, kuin mihin Remus oli kotona tottunut.

Remus oli kuulevinaan huoneen ulkopuolelta portaista askelia, muttei ehtinyt kiinnittämään niihin sen tarkempaa huomiota, kun viiltävä kipu iski hänen koko vartaloonsa ja hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja puri huultaan, jottei huutaisi.

~

Täysikuun jälkeisenä päivänä Remus heräsi vasta myöhään iltapäivällä - toisaalta, ei hän ollut päässyt makuusaliin ja nukkumaan kuin vasta myöhään aamuyöllä - ja kiitti onneaan, että oli sunnuntai. Kyllä hän olisi arkipäivänäkin myöhään nukkunut, ei hän olisi jaksanut tunneilla hereillä pysyä, mutta häntä olisi silti harmittanut se, että hän olisi jäänyt tunneilta pois. Peter nyt olisi osannut hänelle kertoa, mitä tunneilla oli tehty, mutta tämä ei vain enää S.U.P.E.R.-vuonna sattunut olemaan melkein millään samoilla tunneilla hänen kanssaan.

Noustessaan istumaan Remus huomasi, että hänen päätään särki jonkin verran. Hän kirosi hiljaa, hän luuli päässeensä eroon täysikuidenjälkeisistä karmivista päänsäryistä.

“Ei sitten”, hän mumisi. Katseltuaan hetken ympärilleen ja huomattuaan makuusalin olevan tyhjä hän lysähti takaisin makuuasentoon ja hautautui peiton alle.

Hänellä oli sellainen tunne, ettei hän mielellään haluaisi nousta sängystään koko päivänä.

~

James, Sirius ja Peter istuivat rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneessa, kaikki kolme äärimmäisen tylsistyneinä. Syksy alkoi olla niin pitkällä, ettei ulkonakaan oikein huvittanut olla. Heidän edessään pöydällä oli shakkilauta, sillä Sirius ja Peter olivat aloittaneet pelaamaan, mutta olivat kyllästyneet parin ensimmäisen siirron jälkeen.

“Hei, Sarvihaara, saanko kysyä, missä te oikein Lilyn kanssa menette tällä hetkellä?” Peter kysyi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

“En ole ihan varma. Me olemme jutelleet sen Tylyahon jälkeen muutamaan kertaan, siinä kaikki, mutta ainakaan hän ei ole kironnut minua tai mitään…”

“Sehän on hyvä merkki”, Sirius keskeytti virnistäen.

“Lily sanoi minulle, että jos minä en rupea liian tunkeilevaksi, olen kärsivällinen, annan hänelle aikaa miettiä ja jotain vastaavaa, niin hän todennäköisemmin antaa minulle mahdollisuuden. Eli en minä kai muuta voi tehdä kuin odottaa.”

“Ymmärrän kyllä Lilyä”, Peter sanoi hitaasti, “vaikkakin hän on testannut sinua ja kärsivällisyyttäsi aika kauan jo…”

“Useamman vuoden”, lisäsi Sirius. “Mutta niin, totta kai hän haluaa olla varma tunteistaan ja kaikkea. Sellaisia naiset ovat.”

“Te kaksi puhutte kuin olisitte naisia itsekin”, James huokaisi, “huh huh.”

“Ymmärtääkseen naisia edes hiukan täytyy pystyä ajattelemaan kuin he”, Sirius totesi ja Peter nyökytteli naureskellen.

“Ai, sekö on sinun salaisuutesi, Antura?” James kysyi ja Sirius läppäisi silmälasipäistä poikaa käsivarteen.

“No, ainakin se auttaa toisinaan jonkin verran”, Sirius myönsi.

“Nyt kun pääsimme tässä puheenaiheessa vauhtiin, Antura, oletko sinä lähiaikoina pitänyt kaikki tyttösi salassa meiltä vai ovatko Tylypahkan tytöt loppuneet sinulta kesken vai mitä ihmettä?” Peter kysyi ja kääntyi uteliaana Siriukseen päin.

Sirius nielaisi. Niin, eihän hänellä ollut ollut ketään vähään aikaan, mutta vain siksi, ettei saanut Remusta mielestään ja tyttöjen kanssa vehtailusta ei sen takia oikein tullut mitään. Mutta eihän hän sitä voinut Jamesille ja Peterille sanoa!

“No… ei minulla oikeastaan ole tällä hetkellä ketään.”

“Siksi, että et ole kiinnostunut kenestäkään vai siksi, että se, josta olet kiinnostunut ei ole kiinnostunut sinusta?”

“Ei kumpaakaan”, Sirius sanoi ja toivoi, etteivät muut kaksi alkaisi tenttaamaan häneltä asiaa ainakaan kovinkaan tarkkaan.

“Kerro toki lisää”, Peter hymähti.

“Minä en ole ihan varma, olenko itse kiinnostunut, enkä varsinkaan sitä, onko se toinen. En oikein tiedä, onko välillämme edes jotain vai ei. Enkä edes välttämättä halua ottaa riskiä ja ottaa asiaa puheeksi, jos olenkin kuvitellut vain kaiken.”

Siriuksen ilmeestä näki, ettei lisäkysymyksiä kannattanut esittää, joten James ja Peter pysyivät molemmat hiljaa. Jamesin ja Siriuksen huomaamatta Peterin kasvoille kuitenkin nousi oivallusta ja hämmennystä kuvastava ilme.

~

Alkuillasta Sirius uskaltautui käymään makuusalissa, sillä hän, James ja Peter ajattelivat, että Remus ei ehkä saatuaan sen aikaa levättyään ja oltuaan yksin hyökkäisi makuusaliin tulijoiden kimppuun. Ainakaan fyysisesti.

Avattuaan oven Sirius huomasi ensimmäiseksi ikkunalaudalla istuvan Remuksen. Vaaleatukkaisella pojalla oli päällään vain valkoinen t-paita ja bokserit ja hänen sääressään oli pitkä ja syvä tuoreen näköinen naarmu.

“Huomenta”, Sirius sanoi varovaisesti kävellessään sänkynsä luokse ja kumartui kaivelemaan matka-arkkuaan. James oli ehdottanut, että he voisivat kokeilla, jos räjähtävä näpäys riittäisi pelastamaan heidät uhkaavalta tylsyyteen kuolemiselta ja kortit olivat jääneet Siriukselle.

Remus kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta ja hymyili juuri ja juuri huomattavasti, muttei sanonut mitään.

“Mikä olo?” Sirius kysyi ja nousi seisomaan löydettyään korttipakan. Remus hymähti.

“Ihan hyvä. Vähän huono omatunto siitä, että en ole taas tänään saanut muuta aikaiseksi, kuin nukkua”, hän mutisi. “Äläkä sano, että minulla on täysi oikeus siihen. Kyllä minä sen tiedän. Mutta silti minua ärsyttää tämä aikaansaamattomuus.”

“En minä ollutkaan sanomassa sitä”, Sirius vastasi, “koska tiesin, että kuitenkin sanoisit noin. Vaikka eipä sillä kai ollut merkitystä, kun sanoit sen joka tapauksessa.”

“Tiedätkö mitä?”

“No?” Sirius kysyi ymmällään.

“Tuo on paljon mukavampaa, kun et varo ihan jokaista sanaasi ja uskallat sanoa jotain. Kohtelette yleensä minua täysikuun jälkeen kuin jotain räjähdysherkkää kapistusta”, Remus selitti ja Sirius hymyili vinosti.

“Sinä olet kyllä aika räjähdysherkkä täysikuun jälkeen”, hän sanoi.

“Ehkä juuri siksi, että minua alkaa masentaa, kun tunnen itseni vielä heikommaksi kun kohtelette minua niin kuin särkyisin pienestäkin jutusta”, Remus sanoi kuulostaen hieman ärsyyntyneeltä.

“Ai. No kiitos tiedosta”, Sirius töksäytti ajattelematta.

“Nyt sinä suutuit”, Remus totesi. Nyt hän ainakin oli ärsyyntynyt, ehkä loukkaantunut, Sirius pani merkille. Häntäkin alkoi suututtaa.

“Sinusta on vain niin vaikea saada selkoa, tietää miten sinä haluat sinua kohdeltavan. Ensin sanot, että sinusta on mukavaa kun en varo koko ajan sanomisiani, mutta nyt sinä suutuit kuitenkin. Ehkä olisi ollut parempi jättää sinut vain rauhaa”, Sirius sanoi ja asteli makuusalista ulos ja paiskaten oven kiinni vähän kovempaa kuin oli tarkoitus. Hän tiesi kyllä katuvansa sitä, että oli puhunut Remukselle niin tämän ollessa herkässä mielentilassa, mutta ei juuri sillä hetkellä jaksanut välittää.

~

Päästyään portaat alas Siriusta alkoi hävettää hänen suutahtamisensa sen verran paljon, ettei häntä huvittanut jäädä Jamesin ja Peterin seuraan, vaan hän jatkoi matkaa pois Rohkelikkotornista. Harhailtuaan jonkin aikaa koulun käytävillä hän päätyi tähtitorniin istuskelemaan ja tuijottelemaan tähtiä.

Siinä istuskellessaan hänen mieleensä putkahti outo ajatus. Hänen ajatukset olivat luvattoman usein täyttyneet Remuksesta ja pohdinnoista siitä, millaista se olisi, jos he joskus vaikkapa seurustelisivat.

Mutta jos he nytkin lähiaikoina ihan vain ystävinä olivat riidelleet ja suuttuneet toisilleen kaikenlaisista syistä useammin kuin ennen, millaista se sitten olisi, jos he olisivat vielä läheisempiä? Sirius ajatteli, ettei ollut ehkä kuitenkaan valmis ottamaan sitä riskiä, että heidän välinsä menisivät kokonaan, ystävinä he kuitenkin olivat aina saaneet kaiken sovittua.

~

James ja Peter olivat sen verran kummastuneita Siriuksen käytöksestä, että he heidän oli pakko mennä ylös kysymään Remukselta, mitä ihmettä oli tapahtunut.

“Saammeko udella, että mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtui äsken?” James kysyi heidän varmistettua, että Remus oli suhteellisen rauhallisella tuulella.

“Kuinka niin?” Remus kysyi. “Tai siis, joo, Antura taisi suuttua minulle jonkin verran, mutta mitä hän teki?”

“Kiisi kauheaa vauhtia pois oleskeluhuoneesta jotenkin häpeävän näköisenä”, Peter vastasi.

“Ai. Minä en oikein tiedä, mitä tapahtui. Sanoin hänelle siitä, kuinka paljon mukavampaa on, kun puhutte minulle mahdollisimman normaalisti heti täysikuun jälkeenkin, ettekä varo ihan jokaista sanaanne. Sitten ilmeisesti rupesin taas hankalaksi ja Sirius suutahti minulle ja lähti”, Remus selitti ja huokaisi.

“Minusta tuntuu, että hän onnistuu olemaan aika usein sinuakin hankalampi täysikuiden aikaan”, James mutisi. “Se on aika hassua.”

“Mutta kuitenkin Anturajalan tapaista”, Peter huomautti. “Hän suuttuu tai ainakin hermostuu aika helposti tilanteessa, jossa hän ei ole aivan varma miten hänen pitäisi käyttäytyä, jos kaikki ei menekään niin kuin hän olettaa.”

“Hyvin sanottu”, Remus sanoi ja Peter hymyili. “Mutta hei, pitäisiköhän minun mennä etsimään häntä vai odotammeko, että hän ilmestyy takaisin?”

“Ei sinun tarvitse mennä, ja hänhän se tässä suuttui. Kyllä hän ennen pitkää takaisin ilmestyy. Ehkä parempikin, että hän saa hetken hävetä rauhassa ja koota itsensä”, James vastasi.

“Hyvä on”, Remus sanoi.

~

Sirius ehti mielessään jo suunnitellaan lähtöä, kun hän kuulikin ääniä takaansa ja hän kääntyi katsomaan, kuka tulija oli.

“Ai, ajattelin, ettei täällä olisi ketään, anteeksi”, Lily sanoi pahoittelevasti ja kääntyi jo lähteäkseen. Sirius pudisti päätään.

“Ei, jää vain tänne, ei se minua häiritse”, Sirius sanoi taikoen kasvoilleen mahdollisimman ystävällisen hymyn. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miksi hän teki sen. Hän ei ollut koskaan erityisemmin pitänyt Lilystä - ehkä koska tyttö oli tehnyt vuosien aikana varsin selväksi, ettei hänkään sietänyt Siriusta -, mutta ehkä hänen pitäisi Jamesin takia edes yrittää tutustua Lilyyn?

Lilyn istuutuessa pienen matkan päähän Siriuksesta hänen hymynsä oli melko väkinäinen. Sirius ajatteli, että tämä varmaan ajatteli samalla tavalla kuin hänkin. Jamesin takia.

“Mitä sinä täällä muuten teet?” Sirius kysyi.

“Minusta on mukavaa tulla tänne, kun haluan olla yksin ja tuulettaa ajatuksiani. Ainoita huonoja puolia Tylypahkassa on se, ettei ole edes omaa huonetta, sellaista jossa saisi olla yksin, kun haluaa.”

“Se on kyllä totta”, Sirius myönsi. “Onko liian uteliasta kysyä, onko sinulla jokin erityinen syy, miksi haluat tuulettaa ajatuksiasi, vai? Ymmärrän kyllä, jos et halua kertoa minulle.”

Lily mietti hetken vastaustaan. “Jos lupaat pitää asiat omana tietonasi.”

“Tietysti”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili. “Tämä koko keskustelu pysyy salaisuutena.”

“Hyvä. Sillä tämä asia liittyy Jamesiin. Et kai muuttanut mieltäsi vielä?” Lily kysyi ja Sirius pudisti päätään. “Ainakin sinä tunnet hänet hyvin…”

“Sitä en voi kieltää”, Sirius naurahti. “Mutta, niin, kerro vain.”

“Oikeastaan tässä on kaksi ongelmaa. Ystäväni ovat leimanneet minut kaksinaamaiseksi ja takinkääntäjäksi ja kaikkea, kun yhtäkkiä annoinkin Jamesille mahdollisuuden, enkä vihaakaan häntä enää. Vaikka hehän tässä ovat vuosikaudet hokeneet, että minun pitäisi edes yrittää, voisin yllättyä jos edes yritän tutustua Jamesiin. Tunnelma on nykyään aika kireä sen takia. Siksi halusin edes hetkeksi pois heidän luotaan, jottei minun tarvitsisi joka kerta kohdata sitä paheksuntaa, kun James tulee puheeksi.”

“Ehkä he ajan kanssa hyväksyvät sen, että sinäkin voit muuttaa mieltäsi. Sitä tapahtuu”, Sirius mutisi ja katui pientä katkeraa sävyä kahdessa viimeisessä sanassa. Hänen onnekseen Lily ei takertunut siihen. “Teillä taitaa olla aika tiivis ystäväpiiri, ei se ole ennenkuulumatonta, että välit saattavat ainakin hetkellisesti muututtua seurustelukumppaneiden astuessa kuvaan. Ehkä he ovat mustasukkaisia.”

“Sekin kyllä voi olla”, Lily myönsi. “Kiitos.”

“Ole hyvä vain. Mikä se toinen asia on?”

“Tiedäthän, se kuva minkä Jamesista olen saanut, on aika erilainen kuin se, millainen hän oikeasti on. Tiedät varmaan, mitä tarkoitan, sellainen yli-itsevarma ja tunkeileva.”

“Ymmärrän”, Sirius sanoi ja hänen huulilleen nousi virne. “Meni aika kauan saada hänet tajuamaan, että sellainen käyttäytyminen ei todennäköisesti tee sinuun vaikutusta, vaan se, että hän olisi oma itsensä. James on kuitenkin sen kaiken itsevarmuuden ja ulospäin suuntautuneisuuden takana suhteellisen ujo, ainakin mitä sinuun tulee.”

“Sen minäkin olen huomannut. Tässä lähiaikoina, varsinkin kahdestaan ollessamme olen nähnyt pidempiä ja lyhyempiä välähdyksiä oikeasta Jamesista, mutta hän niin helposti piiloutuu naamionsa taakse ja rupeaa rehvastelemaan. Tiedän, ettei tässäkään kai muu kuin aika ja tutustuminen ja enemmän aikaa yhdessä viettäminen auta, mutta…”

“Totta. James on vain niin hämmentynyt teistä kahdesta, hän ei tiedä, miten päin olisi. Koska lähtökohdat teidän väliselle suhteelle - jos niin voin sanoa - ovat mitä ovat, tämä vaatii aika paljon kärsivällisyyttä molemmilta.”

“Niin, olisin voinut valita jonkun paljon helpomman vaihtoehdon, josta kiinnostua”, Lily sanoi hymähtäen, “mutta eihän ihminen tunteilleen mitään voi.”

“Niin…” Sirius myönsi.

“Pakko muuten myöntää, en osannut odottaa, että kuulisin sinulta jotain noin viisasta.”

“En ihmettele, että sanot noin. Olen kuitenkin suurimman osan ajasta melko kusipää.” Lily avasi suunsa ja oli sanomassa jotakin, mutta Sirius keskeytti: “Älä väitä vastaan, kyllä minä tiedän, mitä mieltä sinä olet minusta ollut.”

“Mukava kuitenkin huomata, että negatiiviset ennakkoluulot eivät aina pidäkään paikkansa”, Lily sanoi hymyillen. Sirius nyökkäsi. “Et sinäkään minua ole maailman ihanimpana ihmisenä pitänyt. Mutta, nyt on sinun vuorosi.”

“Mitä?” Sirius kysyi hämmentyneenä.

“Uskallan veikata, ettet sinäkään tänne ihan huvin vuoksi istuskelemaan tullut.”

“Niin… Suutuin Remukselle aika turhasta jutusta ja pakenin tänne häpeämään, kun en kehdannut muillekaan puhua.”

“Ai. Olen ollut huomaavinani, että sinun ja Remuksen välit ovat olleet vähän jännittyneet tämän lukuvuoden aikana…”

“Hitto, olen toivonut, ettei se näkyisi ulospäin… Alkuvuodesta sille oli syykin, mutta voin lyödä vetoa, että sinun arvauksesi eivät ole lähelläkään sitä”, Sirius sanoi jonkinlainen vino, iloton hymy huulillaan.

“Hyvin mahdollista, vaikka olenkin pohtinut sitä paljon. Hyvin utelias kun olen”, Lily tunnusti.

“Loppukesästä me päädyimme vähän säätämään ja tekemään asioita joita ystävät eivät toistensa kanssa tee, ja tilanne oli vähän epävarma. Sovimme kuitenkin, että se ei toistu ja nyt olemme taas vain ystäviä, kuten aikaisemminkin. Se, että suutuin Remukselle tänään, ei liity siihen kuitenkaan mitenkään. Tai se, että suutahtelen hänelle aika usein.”

“Hmm”, Lily mutisi, eikä näyttänyt olevan samaa mieltä Siriuksen kanssa.

“Mitä?” Sirius kysyi.

“Oletko sinä varma, että voitte enää täysin palata siihen, millaiset välinne ennen olivat?”

“En minä tiedä, mutta näin on parempi. Ei se toimisi. On liikaa syitä, miksei sen pitäisi tapahtua.”

“Kuuntele nyt itseäsi. Voitko muka sanoa, että välinne nyt ovat täysin samanlaiset kuin esimerkiksi viime keväänä?” Lily kysyi terävästi.

Sirius meinasi ensin vastata myöntävästi, mutta hetken mietittyään tajusi, ettei se olisi ollut totta. “En…”

“Niin. Tehtyä ei saa tekemättömäksi.”

“Tiedän, ei sille minkään voi.”

“Entä voitko sanoa, että olet päässyt yli kaikista tuntemuksista, joissa sinussa silloin ehkä heräsi?” Lily kysyi varovaisesti.

“Sen kun tietäisin. Mutta vaikka saisinkin tunteisiini selkoa ja kaikkea, on silti parempi, että jätämme ne tapahtumat menneeseen ja kaikkea. Me olemme kuitenkin niin hyviä ystäviä ja kaikkea, mieti nyt mitä sekaannusta se aiheuttaisi.”

“Jos sinä uskot pystyväsi järjelläsi kumoamaan mahdolliset tunteesi, niin siitä vain. Onnea yritykseen.”

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Sirius sanoi: “Minua alkaa melkein suututtamaan se, kuinka oikeassa olet, vaikken haluaisikaan sitä myöntää. Mutta en minä edes tiedä, mitä Remus ajattelee. En tiedä, haluanko tietää, enkä tiedä, miten sitä kysyisin. Nyt voin vielä pyöritellä asiaa rauhassa mielessäni, ilman, että se tuottaa sen suurempaa vahinkoa, mutta jos päätyisimme Remuksen kanssa puhumaan asiasta, se tekisi asiasta lopullisemman. Sitten emme ainakaan voisi palata takaisin rajan takaa.”

“Se on totta. Ja tiedän, että totuuden kuuleminen ja myöhemmin sen hyväksyminen ei ole helppoa. Ei se minullekaan ollut helppoa tajuta, että kaikkien vuosien jälkeen minulla heräsikin tunteita Jamesia kohtaan. Jamesia, joka ärsytti minua suunnattomasti ja jota pidin viimeisenä ihmisenä, jonka kanssa voisin olla.”

“Niin, mielipiteet muuttuvat…”

“Mutta tiedätkö, et ehkä haluaisi kuulla tätä, mutta minäkin oli pari vuotta sitten ihastunut Remukseen…” Lily mutisi.

“En ole yllättynyt. Jos Jamesia ei olisi, voisin kuvitella teidät kaksi yhteen.”

“Niin ja jos sinua ei olisi”, Lily lisäsi ja Sirius pyöräytti silmiään. “Minä itse asiassa kerroinkin ihastuksestani Remukselle ja hän epäsuorasti myönsi, että hänkin tuntisi jotakin minua kohtaan, mutta uskollisena Jamesille halusi pysyä kanssani ystävänä.“ Sirius ajatteli, että Remuksella oli varmasti päätöksensä takana muutakin, nimittäin ihmissuteus. Mutta eihän Lily sitä tiennyt. “Muuten, sinä taidat olla vakaasti sitä mieltä, että sinun ja Remuksen ei missään nimessä ikinä pitäisi olla yhdessä vaikka sitä ehkä haluaisitkin, mutta jos saan sanoa mielipiteeni, niin en pidä sitä ollenkaan mahdottomana.”

“Et vai?” Sirius kysyi yllättyneenä.

“En”, Lily vastasi hymyillen. Hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan ja jatkoi: “Oho, pitäisi varmaankin lähteä, on jo aika myöhä. Mutta kiitos kaikin puolin valaisevasta keskustelusta.”

“Kiitos itsellesi”, Sirius vastasi, “yritetään molemmat saada asioihin selvyyttä.”

“Hyvää yötä, Sirius.”

“Hyvää yötä, Lily.”


	6. Ystäviä ja rakastavaisia

Sirius ja Remus olivat molemmat pyrkineet välttelemään mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti ja toisen tietämättä kahdestaan jäämistä, sillä he molemmat tiesivät, että heidän pitäisi saada selvyyttä muutamiin asioihin, mutta se keskustelu pelotti kumpaakin liikaa.

Siksi he hämmentyivät melko pahasti huomatessaan heidän jäädessään kahden makuusaliin ensin Jamesin lähdettyä etsimään Lilyä ja sitten Peterin kadottua jonnekin vaivihkaa mitään ilmoittamatta.

Sirius oli hänen ja Lilyn keskustelun takia miettinyt häntä ja Remusta tosissaan ja tullut siihen johtopäätökseen, että heidän pitäisi puhua asiat halki, sillä Sirius ei vain pystynyt olemaan täysin luonnollinen Remuksen seurassa, eikä hän ollut ikinä ollut hyvä pitämään sellaisia asioita sisällään.

Remuskin oli pohtinut tilannetta ja ajatteli kuten Siriuskin - häntä ahdisti se, kuinka heidän välinsä eivät olleet enää ennallaan, eivätkä he pystynyt puhumaan toisilleen kuin ennen. Syteen tai saveen, jotain oli saatava tehtyä. Asiat eivät kuitenkaan voisi olla täysin ennallaan, mitä ikinä he päättäisivätkin tehdä, turha sitä oli murehtia liikaa.

“Anturajalka”, Remus sanoi varovaisesti. “Meidän pitää puhua.”

“Pitää paikkansa. Mutta olisit kyllä voinut aloittaa tämän keskustelun jollain hieman vähemmän kliseisellä tavalla”, Sirius naurahti ja Remus ei tiennyt, huvittuako vai ei. Hän kuitenkin päätyi ensimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon.

“Olet oikeassa, anteeksi…” Remus sanoi nauraen. “Voi helvetti, tämä on vaikeaa.”

“Niin on, ihan kamalaa”, Sirius myönsi ja puri huultaan. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken ja sitten purskahtivat nauruun.

“Vittu”, Remus puuskahti saatuaan naurun loppumaan ja vakavoiduttuaan. Hänellä oli paha tapa kiroilla melkoisen paljon ollessaan hyvin hermostunut.

“Mitä jos mennään vain suoraan asiaan ja sanotaan, mitä päässämme pyörii?” Sirius ehdotti. “Minä voin vaikka aloittaa, jos sinulle sopii.”

“Siitä vain”, Remus sanoi helpottuneena. Hän ajatteli, ettei sellaisia keskusteluja pitäisi ikinä joutua käymään, sen pitäisi olla kielletty lailla.

Sirius veti syvään henkeä ja antoi puheen tulla suustaan ulos epämääräisenä tulvana. “Minä en ole todellakaan saanut mielestäni sitä, mitä kesällä ja alkusyksystä tapahtui ja vaikkei meidän todennäköisesti pitäisi ikinä olla muuta kuin ystäviä, en tiedä pystynkö enää koskaan ajattelemaan sinua pelkästään ystävänä, enkä voi olla muistelematta niitä suudelmia alkamatta kaivata lisää.”

Miettimättä kovinkaan paljoa tekoaan Remus ponkaisi ylös, käveli Siriuksen luokse tämän sängyn vierelle ja kaadettuaan toisen pojan sängylle makaamaan suuteli tätä pitkään. Sirius vastasi suudelmaan välittömästi - mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut tehdä, hänen järkensä kieltäytyi toimimasta siinä tilanteessa.

Kun heidän huulensa erkanivat, Sirius sanoi virnistäen: “Tuosta päätellen ajattelet kutakuinkin samoin kuin minäkin?”

“Hyvin päätelty. Olet varsinainen salapoliisi. Sirius Holmes”, Remus naureskeli ja Sirius yritti tuupata hänet lattialle, mutta kierähti sinne itse mukana, päätyen nyt toisen pojan päälle makaamaan.

“Oletko sinä sitten minun Watsonini?” Sirius kysyi miettien, kuinka ällöttävän siirappisesti sanottu se oli.

“Vaikka sitten niin”, Remus mutisi huvittuneena. “Höpsö.”

~

Kuin yhteisestä sanattomasta sopimuksesta Sirius ja Remus pitivät makuusalin tapahtumat omana tietonaan, mutta parin viikon luutakomerojen ylikuluttamisen ja muun salassa kuhertelun jälkeen heitä alkoi hieman turhauttaa, että heidän piti salailla asiaa jopa Jamesilta ja Peteriltä, joten Sirius otti asian puheeksi heidän karattuaan taas kerran kahdestaan makuusaliin saatuaan syötyä lounaan aikaisemmin kuin Peter ja James.

“Pitäisikö meidän kertoa edes Sarvihaaralle ja Matohännälle? He saattavat järkyttyä, mutta on aika hankalaa pitää tämä heiltä salassa, eikä se ole kovin reiluakaan heitä kohtaan…”

“Tuota… Matohäntä tavallaan tietää jo, osittain…” Remus sanoi hitaasti ja tarkkaili Siriuksen reaktiota.

“Häh?” Sirius kysyi.

“Minä puhuin Matohännän kanssa jonkin aikaa sitten, sillä hän vaikutti huomanneen jotakin tapahtuneen ja minun oli pakko kysyä asiasta. Ei hän siis tiedä, mitä pari viikkoa sitten tapahtui, ellei hän ole senkin huomannut. Hän osaa olla niin hiton tarkkasilmäinen.”

“Mutta Sarvihaaralla ei siis ole mitään tietoa tästä?” Sirius varmisti. Remus pudisti päätään.

“Ei ainakaan minun tietääkseni.”

“Ja jos tälle tunnustamislinjalle lähdetään, niin Lilykin tietää, samalla tavalla kuin Matohäntäkin”, Sirius sanoi nopeasti ja katsoi, kuinka Remuksen suu loksahti auki.

“Lily? Lily Evans?” hän sai sanottua. “Milloin sinä olet hänen kanssaan ihmissuhdeasioista puhunut?”

“Arvasin, että reagoit noin, yllätyin siitä keskustelusta itsekin. Mutta silloin kun minä suutuin sinulle täysikuun jälkeen - josta olen muuten edelleen aivan hiton pahoillani -, piilouduin häpeämään tähtitorniin ja hän sattui tulemaan sinne. Jotenkin päädyimme avautumaan toisillemme ja kerroin hänelle meistä.”

Remus näytti edelleen epäuskoiselta. “Kai tuo sitten on uskottava.”

“Enhän minä nyt sinulle valehtelisi”, Sirius tuhahti ja painoi suukon Remuksen huulille. “Susihukkani.”

“Minun on pakko sanoa, että olen hieman yllättynyt, että sinustakin löytyy se imelä puoli”, Remus sanoi leveästi hymyillen. “Olen aina ajatellut, että olet enemmän sellaista suoraan toimintaan ryhtyvää tyyppiä, sellaista, että et tuhlaa aikaasi puheisiin.”

“Mitä vain vuoksesi”, Sirius vitsaili, “mutta kyllä se suoraan toimintaan ryhtyminenkin hoituu…”

Remus ei ehtinyt vastata, kun Sirius sulki hänen suunsa kärsimättömällä ja kiihkeällä suudelmalla. Samalla hän alkoi avata näppärästi Remuksen kauluspaidan nappeja. Heidän mielestään katosi hetkessä se tosiasia, että he olivat edelleen heidän makuusalissaan ja kaksi muuta kelmiä saattaisivat ilmestyä sinne hetkellä millä hyvänsä.

~

“Anteeksi, mutta mitä ihmettä?”

Jamesin ääni palautti toistensa kimpussa olevat Remuksen ja Siriuksen takaisin maan pinnalle. Kumpikin ponkaisi ylös sängyltä säikähtäneenä ja Remus rupesi kiireesti napittamaan paitaansa takaisin kiinni. James seisoi ovella epäuskoisen näköisenä ja Peter seisoi hieman hänen takanaan kasvoillaan tietäväinen hymy.

“Voi hitto”, Remus mutisi itsekseen. “En minä ihan tätä ajatellut sillä muillekin kertomisella…”

“Onko tämä joku pila vai mitä?” James kysyi edelleen äärimmäisen epäuskoisena ja ihmeissään.

“Ei”, Sirius vastasi ja ennen kuin ehti jatkaa, James keskeytti hänet. Remus seisoi hieman Siriuksen takana tietämättä yhtään, mitä sanoa tai tehdä.

“Väitätkö sinä siis, että sinä ja Kuutamo olisitte yhdessä tai jotain?” Sirius nyökkäsi hitaasti. “Kuinka kauan?”

“Pari viikkoa. Mutta oikeastaan kaikki alkoi jo kesälomalla”, Sirius mutisi.

“Tiesikö Matohäntä tästä?” James kysyi katsahtaen Peteriä.

“Tavallaan”, Remus sanoi ja James näytti hätkähtävän hieman, aivan kuin ei olisi muistanut hänenkin olevan vielä huoneessa. “Hän tietää osittain, mitä kesällä ja alkusyksystä tapahtui, mutta sitä hän ei tiennyt, että olemme… yhdessä.”

“Sepä kiva”, James mutisi selvästi loukkaantuneena. “Hitto, minä tarvitsen aikaa tämän paljastuksen sulattelemiseen”, hän jatkoi ja lähti makuusalista ovet paukkuen jättäen muut kolme kelmiä seisomaan paikoilleen äärimmäisen hämmentyneinä.

Ensimmäinen heistä, joka liikkui johonkin suuntaan, oli Sirius. Hän nappasi taikasauvansa yöpöydältään ja lähti sanomatta mitään. Remus lysähti istumaan lattialle epätoivoisena. Peter jäi seisomaan paikoilleen oven eteen. Lopulta, mietittyään hetken, mitä hänen kannattaisi tehdä, hän tuli siihen johtopäätökseen, että Remus ehkä halusi olla mieluummin yksin.

~

Vielä viikon päästä tapahtuneesta tilanne oli melko sekava. James oli vieläkin loukkaantunut siitä, että hänelle ei oltu kerrottu aikaisemmin Siriuksen ja Remuksen suhteesta mitään, etenkin kun Peterkin oli tiennyt. Lisäksi James oli vieläkin melko yllättynyt, ei hän ollut osannut odottaa sellaista tapahtuvan hyvien, samaa sukupuolta olevien ystäviensä välillä.

Sirius teki parhaansa lepyttääkseen parhaan ystävänsä ja näytti olevan valmis unohtamaan kaiken hänen ja Remuksen välillä, jos siten vain saisi Jamesin tyyntymään.

“Kyllähän minä sen ymmärrän”, Remus selitti Peterille, kun he taas kerran olivat kahdestaan syömässä. Turha kelmien oli edes yrittää juuri silloin olla neljästään - Sirius oli varmuuden vuoksi kuin Remusta ei edes olisi olemassa ja Jamesistakin tuli aina kovin pahantuulinen jos he yrittivät olla kaikki samassa paikassa. “He ovat parhaat ystävät ja olleet sellaisia vaikka kuinka kauan. Kyllä minä osasin odottaa, että tällaisessa tilanteessa hän valitsisi Sarvihaaran…”

“Älä nyt, ei tämä tilanne ole välttämättä lopullinen. Itse asiassa, tuskin on. Sarvihaara vain on loukkaantunut ja hämmentynyt, ei kai se nyt teille yllätyksenä tullut?” Peter kysyi.

“Ei, mutta… kuvittelimme, että me ihan oikeasti kertoisimme hänelle, ei tarkoituksena ollut, että hän saisi meidät kiinni rysän päältä.”

“Niin no, siinä tapauksessa hän olisi kyllä varmaan osannut ottaa asian vähän paremmin. Mutta milloin asiat nyt menisivät täysin suunnitelmien mukaan?”

“Siinäpä se”, Remus mutisi harmistuneena. “Minusta tuntuu, että me tällä koko jutulla olemme pilanneet ihan kaiken. Emmehän me enää edes pysty viettämään aikaa neljästään.”

“Edelleen, tuskin tämä tilanne on lopullinen. Sinun pitää nyt vain jaksaa odottaa, mitä tässä käy. Sitten, jos James ei ikinä anna teille anteeksi ja kelmit eivät enää koskaan ole kelmejä, niin kyllä minä sitten lupaan syytellä sinua ihan niin paljon kuin haluat. Ja enemmänkin. Nyt vain rauhoitut, Kuutamo.”

Remuksen kasvoille nousi väkisinkin hymy Peterin puheiden jälkeen. “Niin kai sitten”, hän huokaisi.

~

Siriuksella oli aivan mieletön ikävä Remusta. Ja Peteriäkin. Tietysti, molempia hieman eri tavalla ja ikävä Remusta kohtaan tuntui raastavammalta ja myös käsittämättömämmältä. Missä vaiheessa hänen tunteensa toista poikaa kohtaan olivat kasvaneet niin voimakkaiksi?

Kuitenkin, niistä tunteista ja niiden syvyydestä huolimatta, ei Sirius voinut siinä tilanteessa muuta tehdä. Ei hän voinut hylätä Jamesia, parasta ystäväänsä, henkistä veljeänsä, noin vain. Ei, vaikka hän olikin niin ylitsepääsemättömän rakastunut Remukseen.

Eikä Peter ollut ainoa, joka uskoi Jamesin leppyvän vielä ja antavan siunauksensa Siriuksen ja Remuksen suhteelle. Siriuskin ymmärsi Jamesin reaktion täydellisesti - niin hänkin luultavasti olisi reagoinut, jos vaikka saisi tietää Jamesilla ja Peterillä olevan suhde, yhtä epätodennäköistähän sekin olisi -, mutta tunsi kuitenkin tämän niin hyvin, ettei uskonut hänen olevan ikuisesti vihainen.

Mutta jos Sirius olisi Jamesista huolimatta jatkanut Remuksen kanssa - sitä James tuskin oli ikinä antanut anteeksi.

Sirius toivoi sydämestään, että Remus ymmärtäisi sen. Että tämä ei loukkaantuisi hänen takiaan lopullisesti ja että he saisivat joskus vielä mahdollisuuden olla yhdessä.

Yhtä paljon hän toivoi, että Kelmit pystyisivät viettämään aikaa neljästään.

Sirius vihasi meneillään olevaa tilannetta ja lupasi itselleen vihaavansa itseään koko loppuelämänsä, jos oli onnistunut rikkomaan ystäväpiirin rakastumisellaan.

~

Jameskin vihasi sitä tilannetta ja tiedosti, että hän oli ainoa, joka pystyi tekemään asialle yhtään mitään. Kaikki riippui hänestä.

Hän oli kyllä melkoisen hämmentynyt koko asiasta sekä loukkaantunut ja jopa vihainenkin siitä, ettei hänelle oltu kerrottu yhtään mitään. Toisaalta häntä myös ärsytti se, että häneltä oli jäänyt huomaamatta kaikki merkit, jotka viittasivat Siriuksen ja Remuksen välien lähentymiseen. Hänen kaikki huomionsa ja ajatuksensa olivat vain olleet lähiaikoina niin kiinni Lilyssä, että muu oli jäänyt huomiotta.

Vähitellen syyllisyys vallitsevasta ja muiden tylypahkalaisten kummastelemasta Kelmien jakaantumisesta alkoi kasvaa liian suureksi ja sivuutti kaiken suuttumuksen ja muut vastaavat tuntemukset.

Lisäksi James alkoi vakuuttua Siriuksen tunteiden voimakkuudesta ja siitä, ettei se ollut mitään ohimenevää. Hän myös arvosti suuresti sitä, kuinka hänen paras ystävänsä taisteli niin kovasti rakastumistaan vastaan saadakseen hänet leppymään. Hän oli myös vilkuillut Remusta ja mietittyään asiaa pari päivää päätti, että ei hän voinut heitä erossa pitää, he olivat ihan liian hullaantuneita toisiinsa.

~

James joutui taistelemaan kovasti naurahdusta vastaan katsellessaan vieressään nurmikolla istuvaa Siriusta. Tämän kasvoilla oli kummallinen haaveileva ja kuitenkin alakuloinen ilme. Ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, mitä poika ajatteli.

En olisi uskonut, että Siriuksestakin tulee joskus tuollainen rakastunut höntti, James ajatteli hymyillen itsekseen. Sitten hän totesi: “Sinä todella olet rakastunut häneen.”

Sirius säpsähti ja katsahti Jamesiin yllättyneenä. “Häh?”

“Remukseen, tollo. En minä voi teitä enää erossa pitää, te vielä riudutte tuon epätoivoisen rakkautenne takia, varsinkin sinä. En minä niin sydämetön ole.”

Siriuksen huulille nousi hitaasti hieman epäuskoinen hymy. “Oikeasti?”

James virnisti. “Mitä sinä oikein minusta kuvittelet? Saatte anteeksi minulle kertomatta jättämisen ja kaiken, jos nyt ryntäät sisälle ja menet etsimään sen sinun rakkaan ihmissutesi!”

Siriuksella meni hetki sisäistää ja tajuta, mitä James oli sanonut. Heti kun hän tajusi, hän ponkaisi ylös ja lähtiessään kovaa vauhtia linnaa kohti hän huusi Jamesille jotain kiitoksen tapaista, josta tämä ei kuitenkaan saanut kunnolla selvää.

“Ole hyvä vain”, James mutisi itsekseen huvittuneena.


	7. Epilogi

Sirius pinkoi kohti Rohkelikkotornia niin kovalla vauhdilla ja ympäristöönsä huomiota kiinnittämättä, että törmäsi matkan varrella muutamaan närkästyneeseen oppilaaseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan jaksanut välittää, vaan jatkoi juoksuaan ja monet jäivät katsomaan hänen peräänsä kummastuneena. Yleisin arvaus oli, että Sirius olisi lyönyt vetoa Jamesin kanssa jostakin ja juoksi siksi kovaa vauhtia koulun käytävillä. Eihän naistenmies-Sirius nyt rakkauden takia voinut juosta.

Juuri ennen Lihavan Leidin muotokuvaa Lily tuli häntä vastaan. Silloin Sirius malttoi jopa pysähtyä ja vaihtaa pari sanaa tytön kanssa. “Minnekäs sinä olet noin kovalla kiireellä matkalla?” Lily kyseli kummastuneena.

Sirius ei voinut olla virnistämättä. “James ilmoitti antavansa minulle anteeksi sen, että olimme Remuksen kanssa salailleet suhdettamme ja nyt etsin Remusta jotta voisin pyytää häneltä anteeksi, kai hän on oleskeluhuoneessa?”

“On”, Lily sanoi ja sanoi vielä: “nyt minä olen tippunut täysin kärryiltä…”, mutta Sirius ei enää kuunnellut, vaan jatkoi jo matkaa.

~

Remus istui oleskeluhuoneessa Peterin kanssa ja yllättyi, kun Sirius rymisteli muotokuva-aukosta yllättäen sisään. Hän ehti jo olettaa Siriuksen vain jatkavan matkaa makuusaliin tai jotakin vastaavaa, ennen kuin huomasi Siriuksen suuntaavan häntä kohti, hengitystään tasaten ja hitaasti kävellen.

Peter katsoi hetken Siriusta kulmat kurtussa, ennen kuin jonkinlainen oivallus nousi hänen kasvoilleen ja hän nousi sanoen: ”Hänellä taitaa olla sinulle asiaa, Kuutamo. Minä tästä menenkin…”

”Kiitos, Matohäntä”, Sirius sanoi sanottua saaden luotua kasvoilleen pikaisen hymyn yhtäkkiä iskeneestä hermostuksestaan huolimatta. Miksi häntä nyt Remukselle puhuminen jännitti? Peter vastasi Siriuksen hymyyn ja asteli tyytyväisenä pois oleskeluhuoneesta.

Remus kohtasi Siriuksen katseen hämmentyneenä ja siinä vaiheessa Sirius koki paremmaksi tuijottaa lattiaa toisen pojan silmiin katsomisen sijaan. ”Eihän sinulla ole lupaa puhua minulle, Sirius?” Remus sanoi hiljaa, eikä Sirius oikein osannut päätellä äänensävystä, oliko Remus vihainen vai ei.

”Sinä olet vihainen minulle”, Sirius totesi. Remus pudisti päätään, muttei sanonut hetkeen mitään.

”En minä ole sinulla vihainen, lähinnä pettynyt itseeni, kun lähin tähän juttuun silloin mukaan. Kyllä minä tiesin, että tämä ei voi päättyä hyvin”, hän huokaisi ja Sirius nielaisi. Hänestä tuntui todella pahalta Remuksen puolesta.

”Mistä sinä olet päätellyt, että tämä juttu päättyy? Vai sitäkö sinä haluat?” Sirius kysyi varovaisesti, toivoen, että hän kuulostaisi Remuksen korvissa vihaiselta tai loukkaantuneelta, vaan mahdollisimman neutraalilta.

”Päättelin siitä, mitä James sanoi, hän teki selväksi, ettei hyväksy meitä. Ja älä huoli, minä ymmärrän täysin, että valitset hänet ennemmin kuin minut. Ei siinä ole mitään ihmeellistä”, Remus vastasi.

”Mitä jos minä sanon, että olen aivan helvetin pahoillani siitä, mitä olet joutunut kokemaan? Entä jos kerron, että James sanoi antavansa anteeksi, koska olen niin ilmiselvästi rakastunut sinuun, enkä halua pysyä erossa sinusta?” sanat pääsivät Siriuksen suusta nopeana ryöppynä ja Remuksella meni hetki tajuta, mitä mustatukkainen poika oikein sanoi. Kun hän tajusi, hänen suunsa loksahti auki.

”Sinä, siis… olet rakastunut minuun?” Remus henkäisi ja Sirius tajusi punastuneensa. Hän nyökkäsi. ”Ja Jamesin puolesta me voisimme olla yhdessä?” Sirius nyökkäsi uudestaan.

”Kai se on tarpeeksi onnellinen loppu sinulle?” hän kysyi hiljaa odottaen Remuksen vastausta jännittyneenä. Siriuksen yllätykseksi Remus nauroi.

”Totta kai, tule nyt tänne, haluan halata sinua!” hän sanoi ja Siriustakin alkoi naurattaa – lähinnä helpotuksesta. Hän totteli Remusta ja halasi toista poikaa. ”Saanko minä suudella sinua, vaikka täällä onkin muita ihmisiä?” hän kysyi varovaisesti hetken kuluttua.

”Ei kai minulla mitään sitä vastaan ole”, Remus virnisti ja tyytyväisesti hymyillen Sirius painoi ihmissuden huulille pitkän suudelman.

~

”Tämä koko tilanne on oikeastaan koko ajan kaikesta omituisuudestaan ollut odotettavissa”, Remus sanoi yllättäen maatessaan Siriuksen kanssa puun alla Tylypahkan pihamailla. Sirius käänsi katseensa poikaystäväänsä ja kohotti kulmiaan.

”Kuinka niin? Mikä tässä?” Sirius ihmetteli. Osittain hänen hämmennystään selitti se, että hän oli ollut syvällä omissa ajatuksissaan ja oli hieman pihalla palattuaan maanpinnalle niistä.

”En minä tiedä, minusta me vain olemme aina olleet jollain tavalla enemmän kuin ystäviä. Meidän välillämme on ollut jonkinlaista jännitettä jo pitkään. Oletko huomannut sen?” Remus kysyi ja Sirius mietti hetken.

”En ole tullut ajatelleeksi asiaa. Mutta voit olla oikeassa”, hän vastasi. ”Sinusta on siis ollut aina itsestään selvää, että se olisi juuri minä, johon sinä rakastut lopulta?”

”En nyt sanoisi niinkään, mutta toisaalta…” Remus vaikeni hymyillen.

”Mutta toisaalta mitä?” Sirius kysyi uteliaana.

”Kun asiaa miettii, niin keneen muuhunkaan minä olisin voinut loppujen lopuksi luottaa tarpeeksi uskaltaakseni rakastua? Siis, kuka muukaan se olisi voinut olla?”


End file.
